He's Mine
by Broken Solstice
Summary: Sebastian sleeps with Blaine while he's still with Kurt. And both Blaine and Hunter wants Sebastian to be his. This is Mpreg. Beware!
1. Chapter 1

Note - This is completely off from the original Glee :) I'm so sorry :(

Warnings - No mpreg yet, Implied sex scene. I think thats it :D

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or the Characters!

* * *

_He moans loudly and rolls his hips making the other boy moan, riding his cock hard and fast, legs on either sides of him trembling. He falls against the bed pulling the other with him. The other takes his chance and slams harder and deeper into the writhing body under him causing him to groan when the body clenched hard around him._

_"Spread wider for me"_

_He slams in again just barely brushing against those bundle of nerves, hearing the scream of pleasure creep out of the boy's mouth. The body of the other boy's arched up and another scream rips through him, making everything seem so much more delicious._

_He thrusts up to meet the other's and he can't hold it anymore and comes, hard. Tears well in his eyes and trail down his face, the other stokes quivering body's leaking, softening erection until he comes down from his high, and he orgasms and comes in his body, letting out a soft grunt if 'Sebastian'._

_He pulls out of Sebastian who winces, still feeling tremors through his body, feeling empty and so full of come, he leaves the other to wipe him down with a moist towel. The come being cleaned off his body and he feels a cloth probing his entrance, and he moans. The cloth slips inside and scoops the come out from inside until he becomes hard again. The other smirks and sucks him off, leaving him into another whimpering mess. He feels tired and his eyelids feel heavy, he slowly closes his eyes, he calls the others name before drifting to sleep, 'Blaine...'_

* * *

Hips swaying, legs moving, and arms waving to the music of the new song they plan to do for Sectionals. "Ouch..." Sebastian clutches his stomach and falters in his dance steps. Sweat glistening on his forehead and the music stops.

"Stop! Is something wrong with you, Sebastian?" Their leader, Hunter Clarington, questions him.

"No, I'm fine. Keep going" his hand reaches for the music but gets slapped away by Hunter. He glares at Hunter and rubs his hand.

"Can I talk to you for a moment outside?" he leads him to the door before turning back and telling the Warblers to continue practice. He slams the door hard behind him making the others flinch including Sebastian. He turns around angrily and throws him to the wall, and Sebastian groans from the impact.

"What the hell?" he looks up to Hunter and winces when he punches his right knuckle into the wall beside his head.

"You've been fooling around during practice, you're going to make us lose at Sectionals. Get your act together, Smythe." Hunter hisses beside his ear. Sebastian shudders visibly at the breath on his ear and the distance between him and Hunter. He places a hand on Hunter's chest trying to push him away weakly. "You slut, getting aroused, huh?" he brings a finger to the others lips and slips it inside. Sebastian sucks it while making obscene sounds. He also brings his own hands up and wraps them around Hunters arm to keep him there. Unfortunately, he was stronger than him so Hunter twists his finger out and wipes the saliva on Sebastian's pant leg.

"Practice is most important right now, our first priority. So, don't disappoint me, or the others." Hunter says and stalks back into the practice room without looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian slides down against the wall and onto the floor. He really doesn't feel very well. He clutches his chest, gets up, and heads to the bathroom. When he gets there his stomach starts hurting again and he feels like throwing up. He bangs open the stall door, drops on his knees and clutches the bowl while ducking his head above the toilet seat and he dry heaves, wanting to throw up but can't. At the back of his throat he can taste the bile, but that's it.

Slowly getting up after a few minute of staring at toilet water, he raises himself from the floor with the help of the stall walls and walks to the sink. Turning the tap to gather water on his cupped hands, he slowly pours it in his mouth to rinse the bad taste away. He quickly assesses himself in the mirror to fix his clothes and hair before walking out.

He gets back to practice just in time for when Hunter announces that practice is over, he gathers his things then he heads over to the Lima Bean. When he walks in he orders a cappuccino and chooses the table closes to the window and settles there. Grabbing his coffee and bringing it to his lips to take a sip, he hears familiar laughter coming from the doors. Sebastian quickly turns and sees Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt giggling at something Blaine whispered to him. His eyes go back to the arm around Kurt's waist and his chest suddenly feels so tight, his eyes moves to Blaine's face then to his lips.

Oh god, he wants to kiss those lips again, feel that tongue on his skin, and those hands caressing his entire body. He shivers, then he notices the couple coming his way. Yes, couple. They are still together, even though Blaine had sex with Sebastian, well what about Kurt? Blaine had cheated on him without Kurt knowing.

Blaine had told Sebastian that he loved him once, but that feels so long ago, especially seeing him with Kurt, saying his 'I love you's to him. He shouldn't be feeling jealous, it's not like they're together, but he can't help it. He's liked him since he had first saw him, started as a simple crush, then blooming into something more. Having sex with Blaine was like a dream come true, it was slow and romantic. But so was Hunters. Slow and romantic, but not in that couple-y kind of way.

Sebastian pretends to be doing... something, anything, that makes him look busy as they approached him. Kurt scoffs to get his attention and Blaine throws out a bright 'hello!'.

He turns to face Blaine, "Hello Blaine..." then to Kurt, "Hey... Kurt" and back to Blaine. "What are you two doing here?"

Kurt lifts a brow, giving him a 'Are you serious look'. Everyone knows that Kurt and Blaine are always here. And everyone knows that Sebastian is always at Scandal.

"Blaine, this... thing is totally ruining my good mood." Kurt sighs, loud enough for Sebastian hear. He places a kiss on his lover's cheek, making sure Sebastian is looking "Can we go? To the other side of the building, where I can concentrate on drinking my coffee".

His boyfriend sighs, then tells Kurt to go get his coffee then they can go. He wants to talk to Sebastian. Kurt wanted to refuse, but Blaine waved him away. He walks away staring intently at Sebastian. Blaine sits in the seat across from Sebastian's when Kurt disappears into the line of people. He grabs Sebastian's hand from across the table when he knows that Kurt isn't watching them anymore.

"Did you just finish practice?" Blaine asks.

Sebastian takes a sip of his cup before answering. "Yes, we did. We can't wait for Sectionals, they're excited to perform." he sighs, "But..." unsure whether to keeps telling Blaine what's happening, "I keep messing up, my stomach starts hurting, my head keeps throbbing, I don't understand." he flashes a small frown at Blaine before smiling.

"Sebastian" worry clouding his voice, "you should go to the doctor, and don't give me the 'It'll go away soon after more sleep' speech."

Sebastian looks into his eyes. Oh god. Those eyes. Look at those gorgeous, sexy eyes. Sebastian can stare into those forever. But he can't, Kurt will be back soon. "Oh, Blaine. You know me so well. But no fear, I'm going to sleep like no tomorrow and get well in no time!"

"Didn't you hear what I had just told you?" Blaine chuckles. Then a minute passes without words. "I miss you" Blaine whispers quietly with a little smile sketched on his lips. Searching Sebastian's eyes for a response. "Sebastian, say something".

He takes a breathe, and looks Blaine in the eyes for a brief moment before tightening his hold around Blaine's. A wide smile speading on his face "I miss you too, you know. A lot. Blaine, I want to be with you. No secrets, no cheating, I want to be able to tell everyone I love you". He sees Kurt with coffees in his hands. Blaine quickly let's go of Sebastian's hands and it hurts. Not physically though.

Kurt returns with two cups, handing one to Blaine and whispers something in his ear. Blaine gets up and waves goodbye to Sebastian; Kurt turns his head and smirks at Sebastian then sticks his tongue out.

After he watches the couple leave, he gets up himself and throws his drink away before heading out the door. Halfway out he notices someone and strides towards them.

"Hunter"

Hunter smirks, "Hey. Wanna head to my place? Have a drink?"

"I thought you didn't want me 'fooling around' Clarington."

Hunter walks up to Sebastian and slithers his hands to cup the other's ass. "I hardly consider _this_ 'fooling around'" Giving a quick squeeze of his ass for emphasis. Earning a pinch from Sebastian.

He lifts a hand to his middle, "I don't feel very well, Hunt. My stomach fucking hurts for God-Knows-What reasons. Can you take me home?" he whispers.

"Anything for you, baby. I'll stay with you till your better"

"God, if only you were always sweet like this... I would have already fallen for you."

* * *

Note 2 - Omigosh... did that suck? It did, didn't it? It sounds so rushed!

Please let me know what you think~!


	2. Chapter 2

Note - I know nothing about pregnancy. I'm really sorry if I made mistakes about doctors too :( Correct me if you want to :D

This chapter turned out longer than I thought, is that good? I hope this isn't boring, but more drama (I hope) will come.

Also, thank you guys so much for the sweet reviews, they made me happy! But I feel like I'll disappoint some people... TuT

Please review, let me know what you think :)

Now, without further discussions...

* * *

Once they got to Hunter's house they sat in the living room drinking. Drinking. No kissing, no cuddling, this is making Sebastian anxious. He was on the couch and Hunter was on the floor, facing him.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I have such a sexy view of you here" Hunter points at Sebastian's croth area. "But I'd rather sit behind you, and enjoy the view from there".

"Oh, Hunt. How romantic" Sebastian teases back sarcastically.

Hunter chuckles, "You know me, I'm very romantic".

"When your not ordering people around!" causing Sebastian to chuckle a bit too.

Then he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his stomach again, he bends forward, clutching his middle to add pressure to where it hurts to lessen the pain. Hunter quickly notices and rushes beside him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sebastian? Seriously, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hunter questions, assessing Sebastian's situation.

"This isn't 20 question. I'm fine. It's just... my stomach..." he whimpers quietly, clutching at his stomach weakly. Hunter stares at him. "I guess I must've ate something wrong."

"Do you need to go to the bathroom, like, to puke or something?" Sebastian shakes his head. "Lift up your shirt" Sebastian refuses and Hunter sighs. "I'm taking you to get it checked out tomorrow" he says as a matter-of-fact.

Sebastian lights his brow, "We have school tomorrow." he reminds Hunter.

"I know. I'll call us in as sick."

"What about practice? You're the captain, you shouldn't be skipping. I'll be fine going by myself." Sebastian says as he leans into Hunter's hold.

Hunter pulls away, "Shut up, I'm _taking_ you to the doctor. Practice will be canceled", before pulling Sebastian to his chest, leaning in to place a kiss in his forehead. Sebastian twists his body to get better access to Hunter's lips. He places a hand behind Hunter's neck and pulls him to kiss fully on the lips. Hunter registers what's happening and gets working on Sebastian's lower lip, biting and licking until its a bit swollen. Sebastian separates from the kiss first, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

Hunters uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, and they hear a grumble sound. Sebastian also wipes his mouth then smirks at Hunter. "Someone's a little hungry", he takes a look at the clock hung on the living room walls, 7:46 pm, "Wanna get something to eat?".

"What about your stomach?"

"I told you it's fine" Sebastian says before getting up and grabbing Hunter's arm, pulling him to the door. "I want a hamburger! You're treating." speaking hurriedly while pulling his shoes on.

Hunter just let's him drag him through his house. "Shouldn't we change out of our uniforms first?"

"No! People like it when we wear our uniforms. It's sexy." Sebastian replies.

"I think that only applies for women" Hunter tells him, but he only recieves a 'Shut up' from Sebastian.

After they had finished eating, Hunter drove them back to his house. It's was late, Hunter got into his pajamas, sweats down to the knee and a plain shirt. Sebastian borrowed Hunter's oversized T-shirt and his briefs. Tight briefs, no pants. Brushing their teethe quietly, they slept in the same bed, Sebastian cuddling into his chest.

Sebastian was first to wake up. Staring at Hunter's chest was a habit, waking up and greeted with his chest in front of him was something that he likes. His eyes travel to Hunter's sleeping face, bringing his hand to caress his cheek lightly, hoping not to disturb him. The hand trails down to Hunter's chest, and he rubs a light circle in the middle. Looking up to check if the other is awake, he raises both hands to touch his sculpted chest, then to both his nipples. Very carefully, he starts to pinch them, trying not to wake Hunter. Lifting his shirt gently to get better access to them, he puts his mouth on one and sucks lightly until it gets hard. His hand trails to Hunters back and slides lower and lower, then he reaches the waistband of his pants. Slipping inside gently, he squeezes Hunter's backside through his underwear, his fingers trail lower until he feels Hunter's entrance, and pushes lightly over it.

Sebastian suddenly feels his hand being yanked out, looking up again, he notices that Hunter is awake, frowning. Grinning, he asks "When did wake up?".

"When you started groping me. You know you're not allowed back there." Hunter smiles.

"Whatever"

Hunter gets up, gathers fresh clothes from the drawer, stalks to the bathroom and closes the door, leaving Sebastian alone on the bed. He hears the water turn on for the shower and gets up himself. Walking to the bathroom, he strips off all his clothes, including underwear, opening the door quietly, he goes in. Hunter doesn't notice until he feels a pair of arms circled around his neck, and a body pressed against his.

"Sebastian, hurry up and get washed, I don't want to wait too long for the doctor check-up. We don't have an appointment." He breathes out. "Stop touching me."

"Darn. I wanted to have some fun first." Unwrapping his arms and stepping away, pouting.

They took turns scrubbing each others backs and washing each others hair, then towel dried themselves. After getting into their clothes, the got into Hunter's car and drove to the doctors. They got there quickly and went inside. The doctor told them he is ready to see him, but Hunter wasn't allowed in, so he waited for Sebastian.

"What is your problem?" the doctor asked, not looking up to meet Sebastian's eyes.

"Well, my stomach has been hurting for a while, and I have no idea what's wrong" The doctor writes something onto his clip board. Seconds later, he was checking his mouth, his ear, his stomach, for signs that may have caused it. They found nothing wrong, so Sebastian was taken to a scanning room where they scanned his stomach. After the scans were printed the doctor looked concerned when looking through the scans, which leaves Sebastian feeling nervous. What if somethings really wrong, is it really that severe? Sebastian is about to ask if anything was wrong, but was interrupted when the doctor spoke first.

"I have found something a bit irregular, I may be wrong. Can you come back another day? I may need to get these checked over." he replies carefully.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Don't worry too much yet, okay?" Showing him the door out, he gathers his things, says 'Thank you' to the doctor, and heads back to the main room where Hunter was waiting.

"Hey" Hunter greets as he sees Sebastian walking towards him. "How did it go?" Sebastian shrugs.

"I don't know, he didn't give me any specifics" shrugging again, and unexpectedly hugging his arms around Hunter's waist. Hunter seems a little surprised by the turn of event but no doubt returns the same, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. He tucks his head under into Hunter's neck and sighs. "Judging by his expression, it doesn't seem good..."

"Aww... Is Sebby worried?" he teased, patting his head. Sebastian glares, but the other doesn't notice, so he bites his neck. Hard. "Ow!" he pulls away, touching the fresh wound. Unwinding themselves from each other, and leaving.

This night's events are the same as yesterday's. Drink, cuddle, then sleep.

Once morning came, Hunter was te first one up this time, he watched Sebastian sleep for a moment. He looked innocent when he was asleep, unlike during the day. He acts like a child who gets everything, but people don't know him. They just assume the worse of him. Hunter gently caresses his face, waking Sebastian. He slowly opens his eyes and look up, "Good morning, Hunt." smiling brightly up at Hunter.

Hunter smiles back, "Morning sleepyhead". Sebastian yawns deeply and stretches his arms out. He doesn't move until Hunter tells him to get ready for school, so he gets up slowly, feet first, and walks to the bathroom with Hunter following behind him. The door creaks quietly and closes.

Sebastian feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling a call. He receives a call from the doctor about the scans, that he can go on this following Friday. Closing his phone, he takes a moment to process that he would have to skip school again. He plans on asking Hunter to take him again, so he goes in search for him after class ends.

"I can't, we need to practice hard for Sectionals." Hunter announces, "You can go by yourself, can't you? Your stomach can't be _that_ bad."

That actually kind of hurt a little. Even though it was Hunter. It still hurt. He probably thought that he was being overly dramatic about the pain now.

"You're right. I'll go by myself" Sebastian agrees quietly, hiding his disappointed expression. Then turning on his heels to where he came from. Feeling like he's troubled Hunter enough.

The next few days passed by without Hunter. It was a bit lonely, but that's normal. He always feels alone. The day before the appointment Sebastian received a text from Blaine.

B -_ Are you free tomorrow?_

Sebastian can't help but smile a little by this, these are one of the few times Blaine has texted him first. Sebastian is usually the one to make the first move. It felt nice, he felt wanted. And only two people can make him feel that way.

S - _Sorry, I have something. You actually had time to get away from Kurt?_

B - _Oh? And who does that something involve? And yes, I don't have any classes on that day. Totally free._

S - _It's something by myself. Wanna come with me, so I'm not by my lonely self? ;)_

He teases Blaine, and smirks to himself.

B - _Where?_

Sebastian didn't actually think he would agree to go with him.

S - _I have an appointment somewhere. Can you take me?_

B - _Anywhere with you, baby :)_

His heart throbs once, then twice. Baby. He said baby. Shit, he had to love someone who was taken. He wanted to kiss him so badly right now. If only Blaine was his. His alone and nobody else's. Not knowing what to say, he writes,

S - _I love you._

B - _I love you too._

He closes his eyes slowly and hums, as if Blaine could see him, though he knows he can't. A small pang in his stomach brings him out of his thoughts again, and he winces. The pain isn't as severe as the other times he feels it, though. Getting up slowly, he walks to where the Warblers were about to begin practice and spots Hunter. Practicing the dance moves. Looking at that chest. Those arms, just plain sexy. The sweat sliding down the side of his forehead.

Walking up and resting a hand on his shoulder to get Hunter's attention, "As you probably know, I won't be here for practice tomorrow." whispering close to his ear.

Hunter nods, "Have fun", and Sebastian sighs lightly. Walking out the door before looking back at Hunter continuing what he was doing, before getting interrupted.

Blaine drives to Sebastian's house the next day. He dresses nicely, not too nice, but better than casual wear. You know, in case anything good happens, involving a bed... or the wall. That works too.

Blaine texts Sebastian that he's waiting right out his door. He checks himself in the mirror, grabs his jacket, and leaves. When he steps out the door, he notices Blaine. Sitting in his car, fixing his hair, checking if his hair is still straight, or gelled. Honestly, Sebastian finds it cuter to have his hair natural, curly. So much more arousing when he can tangle his slim fingers in his hair.

Blaine waves when he notices Sebastian outside. He gets out the car and walks to him, Sebastian also walks.

Sebastian threw his arms around Blaine's neck and tucked his head under his chin. Taking in his scent, oh, he had missed the scent of him for so long. Trailing his tongue out and onto Blaine's skin, he licks his neck, causing Blaine to shudder. His tongue slides higher and higher until it meets with the side of Blaine's lips. He kisses them deeply, drawing a sharp breath from the other boy. This lasts for a few minutes. They let go and start panting. When Sebastian's breathing is proper again, he says "Let's go."

Sebastian states where he needs to go, Blaine obeys and takes him there. During the drive, Blaine continuously ask Sebastian if his hair looked good. Sebastian would always say _yes, you look gorgeous_. He also tries to avoid talking about Kurt, he doesn't want to think about Blaine and him together. Especially since Kurt doesn't know about Sebastian's relationship with his boyfriend.

"Why are we going here anyway?" Blaine finally asks, after he parked the car.

"Don't worry about that" smiling at Blaine. "I'm going inside alone, don't leave me, all right" he teases.

"I'll be right here" Blaine smiles back.

Sebastian is quickly inside and in the doctors office, waiting for the doctor. Once the doctor comes in, he sits in his chair and scans through his sheets.

"Mr. Smythe?" he asks to be sure that's his name. Sebastian nods. "I had checked the scans with with a few other higher ranked doctors and we have found something a bit odd." Sebastian is worried again. "I am going to tell you, so don't worry too much..." Sebastian stops listening for a second, wishing he had brought Blaine with him, he hears the doctor's voice go quiet, and all hears is,

"Sebastian, you are pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Wellll, the chapter's finally out! I think it's a bit smutty, but it gets back in track soon. Tell me if it's good please~!

Blaine doesn't know Hunter, I actually don't know if he knows him in the show, but he doesn't know him here!

Warning - They are all very out of character. There is an actual sex scene. right in the beginning. A bit of mpreg in the chapter~

Please review, if you have time~! :D Much Love ꒰ *‾ʖ̫‾ ꒱

.

.

'Fuck, is this really happening?'

The same sentence kept repeating in his head over and over.

Sebastian can't even remember when he walked out of the doctors office or the building. He doesn't even remember getting back into Blaine's car. All he knows is that he is on his bed with Blaine hovering over him and thrusting harshly into his body.

He remembers the soft kisses they shared, the rough fingers on his skin, and the feather-like touches.

He feels dizzy, and loses consciousness.

Opening his eyes slowly trying to adjust to the morning light, he feels a familiar warmth beside him. Lifting himself on his arm, he sees Blaine. He smiles to himself.

He looks around, assessing where he is, he realizes that it is his house. Their clothes are discarded all over the floor, also lube, condoms, tissues...

Getting up slowly and wincing at the pain gathered in his lower back, he kneels on the floor and gathers the now wrinkled clothes off the ground and tosses them hastily onto a chair.

Walking to his drawer, he picks out a soft white robe and puts it on. It feels nice - soothing on his warm skin. He opens the door that leads him to the hallway, he spots clothes scattered there too. He recklessly picks them up, before tossing the rest onto the chair.

Continuing his way down the hall, he goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of water. His mind is drifting back to yesterday in the doctors office, but Sebastian refuses to remember. He still does though, whether he wants to or not.

His hand drifts to his middle, just slightly ghosting over his stomach. He chugs the rest of the water and hears a knock behind him.

Choking on his water, he turns to the direction of the sound.

"Are you alright?" Blaine says, coming closer to the coughing boy. "You seem very engrossed in something". He stops behind Sebastian and rubs his back in light circles "Are you okay?"

Still coughing, he manages to say an 'I'm fine'. Blaine continues to rubs his back lightly until the coughing subsides. Blaine grins widely, causing Sebastian to stare at him weirdly. "What?" Sebastian says.

"Ah, sorry. It was just that... that was a adorable." Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

"Care to expand on that?"

"I didn't know you could be so surprised. I've never seen that side of you before. It was cute"

Sebastian quickly turns away, hiding his quickly reddening cheeks. Causing Blaine to panick a little. "Ah! Sorry, did I do something wrong?" grabbing Sebastian worriedly. "You're red! Does this have to do with the doctor yesterday?"

"Blaine, I'm fine." he says slowly, the red slowly disappearing. "No worries"

Blaine sighs a little. "So, why did you go to the doctors? Was it anything serious?"

Sebastian frowns. He really doesn't want to talk about yet, or at all, especially since the baby could be his. Or not. "Nothing serious, just a little stomach ache" faking a smile.

By the look on Blaine's face, it doesn't seem like he believes him. Probably because of the way he acted yesterday after he left the office. "Don't you have to go back to Kurt? It's saturday, you should be having fun. He's probably missing you for having been gone for so long." stalking over to a high stool.

Blaine follows and steps behind him, grabbing his shoulders. "Who says I'm not having fun..." slipping his hands into the front opening of Sebastian's robe and squeezing, just above his breast. He moans in response to the act and lifts his own hands over top of Blaine's. Blaine notices Sebatian's cock twitch. Trailing lower until he fully cups Sebastian's muscular breast, he squeezes again. Sebastian continues to moan and whimper quietly. Blaine fondled them for a moment before snaking out his right hand and trailing down to Sebastian's ass. Sebastian grips Blaine's hand tighter when he feels his robe being lifted revealing his back side. Blaine's hand makes it's way inside and stops. Noticing that Sebastian didn't bother having putting on underwear, he moves again underneath his robe, tracing over his defined hipbone lightly. Making Sebastian squirm in his seat, other clawing at his arm.

He moves away from his hip, and grabs Sebastian's ass cheek and squeezes tightly, listening to Sebastian's surprised yelp, his fingers lightly ghosts over his entrance, still slightly wet and loose from their last act but still tight.

Sebastian removes Blaine's hand from his chest and brings it to his mouth and starts suckling his fingers, one by one. He gasps around the fingers when he feels a digit enter him, Blaine goes in knuckle-deep and pulls it halfway out, then pushes in again. Adding in a second digit too soon, but Sebastian doesn't mind, too aroused to notice. "Ooh, Blaine, faster, please..." he breathes out.

"You'll feel good really soon, don't worry" bending forward and giving the boy a kiss on his forehead. Whimpering when Blaine inserts a third finger, and begins a scissoring motion.

Leaning forward to Sebastian's ear he whispers, "I'm putting it in now" Causing him to shudder.

He moves to sit on the edge of the stool and lifts his hips, making room for Blaine. He slowly slides himself in reveling in the tightness, balls-deep. Sebastian continues to moan and whimper. When Sebastian signals that's he's fine, Blaine continues with a slow thrusting motion. He needs more, but doesn't want to force too much on Sebastian. When Sebastian rolls his hips for more, Blaine thrusts harder and faster. Blaine hears a scream ripping from Sebastian's mouth, knowing he hit his prostate he goes harder, and harder.

Grabbing onto Sebastian's hips, he lifts him up and leans him onto the counter beside them. His back against the cool marble, moaning and writhing, trying to grab onto something to make him feel like he's still on earth.

"Sebastian, god, I'm close."

Sebastian just responds with panting, he grabs on to Blaine's shoulder to lean up and kiss him. His other hand travels down his chest, stomach, until he reaches that pleasurable spot. Grasping onto it, he quickly pumps it gradually until his orgasm washes over him, screaming loudly. Blaine comes after Sebastian, milking himself dry inside him.

Blaine falls on top of him, panting for breath.

"Mmm... That... That was the best" Sebastian says breathlessly, and feeling Blaine nod. Blaine carefully slides out of the other boy, wincing at the sensitivity.

"Morning sex is always the best"

They hear a phone ring. It's Sebastian's cell. He scrambles to his bag that was left in hall last night, and checks the caller id.

Hunter.

He didn't want to answer it because Blaine is here, but he really wants to tell Hunter about the... news. How would he react?

Of course he won't tell Blaine, at least not until he becomes his, and he doesn't want to frighten him. Oh god, how did this happen?

Sebastian doesn't answer it, he'll call Hunter another time... just not now, when Blaine is still here. It isn't everyday that Blaine is free without Kurt hanging around him like an insect.

The ringing stops, Blaine walks out of the kitchen and into the hall to him. "Who was that?"

"No one".

Saturday passed quick, too quick. Blaine went back to Kurt, and left Sebastian alone, by himself in his large empty house. He decided to go to Scandals to get a quick drink, possibly get drunk.

Before going though, he called Hunter. Ask him if he would join him. The phone rang three times before Hunter picked up. He heard a deep grunt from the other line. And panting.

"Hunter?" a groan.

"Are you all right?" worry clouding his voice.

"Oh, shit!" Hunter yelled, loudly through the phone and into Sebastian's ear.

Recognizing that pitched screamed, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" almost dropping his phone.

"Sebastian?" Hunter asks, panting heavily.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in the middle of... something... Nevermind what I was going to say" Sebastian quickly answers "Bye"

"Wait! Don't go yet, why did you call?" Hunter says quickly. Sebastian hears whispering and clothes shuffling in the background. Not making out what Hunter is saying but he can make out a women's voice, whining.

"Ah. I was going to ask if you wanted to go get a drink with me?"

"Sounds good, I get there in 20 minutes." he clicks off the phone before Sebastian could protest.

Sebastian sat on the stool in Scandals, 10 minutes earlier than when they were supposed to meet. So he sits there, waiting, and waiting. He orders a drink and sips before turning his body towards the dance floor. His eyes land on a guy, a toned back, hard arms, and ohfuckinggod that face. Literally gorgeous, but not Sebastian's type. The guy notices Sebastian's eyes on him, and walks over.

"Hey, Sexy" even his voice is fucking sensual. The guy looks Sebastian up and down.

"You're not too bad yourself"

The guy is closing in towards Sebastian, lips in front of him, then Sebastian feels a quick brush of wind and the he's gone.

"This guy's taken" he hears Hunter. "Get out" The guy lifts an eyebrow and walks away.

"The hell? That guy was hot"

"Whatever" Hunter orders a drink too. "So hey, it's been a while" turning to face Sebastian. "So, how did the doctor's go?"

Sebastian's eyes widen, just a bit. "Hunter, I need to tell you something" pulling closer to Hunter, he wraps his arms around his waist. "I..." pauses. "...Hunter..." again. "I'm pregnant Hunter..."

Sebastian's head is nuzzled on Hunter's chest, he doesn't look up, slowly closing his eyes, afraid to see Hunter's expression. Hunter doesn't say anything, making Sebastian worried and his eyes are clouding with tears. "Hunter?" speaking quietly, just lower than a whisper.

Hunter snaps out of his thoughts, _Sebastian? Pregnant? What? Fucking hell_.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sebastian opens his eyes, pulling away from Hunter.

"What?" he responds quietly.

"You heard me. Why are you telling this" Hunter says harshly.

"I don't know who the father is. There's only been two people I've had sex with this month, you and Blaine". He looks at Hunter's face now, his eyes are wide and angry, glaring at Sebastian. "Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay?! A baby? You're a man for Christ sakes, tell me you're joking" Sebastian flinches, eyes blurry holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Hunter" looking down, avoiding Hunter's gaze again. He's unsure why Hunter is so mad, why is he apologizing?

"Shit" pushing Sebastian away and getting up. "I can't have a baby, don't tell my parents. They'll kick me out." he walks away, towards the door. The last things he says before he leaves is, "I'll see you later"

Sebastian doesn't feel very well now, he jolts up, the back of his hand brushing away tears. Holding his stomach with one hand and his mouth the other, rushing to the bathroom and banging the door open them into the toilet. Not bothering lifting the seat up, he throws up. Once, then twice. Oh my god, this awful pain. He feels the burning acid in the back of his throat and another burst comes out. Sebastian heaves, trying to calm down. Clutching his chest and slumps against the stall wall, breathing harshly, but finally calming.

He stays like that for a moment until his breathing is normal, then flushing and leaving the stall. He looks like a mess, but he couldnt care less right now, without fixing anything he walks out the bathroom, he glanced at the drinks on the table and leaves the bar.

All eyes on him, wondering why he doesn't look like his usual sexy, confident self.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there something wrong, Clarington?" his teacher questions, completely breaking his thoughts.

"What?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Uh... Sorry, may I be excused? Headache" pointing at his head, Hunter hears the teacher sigh deeply before nodding. He gathers his bag from the floor and heads to the door. He quickly glances at Sebastian's seat before leaving. Still not here.

He hasn't seen him since the incident at Scandals. Since Sebastian confessed that he has... a child. _How was that even possible_? Thinking back, he regrets what he said to him. He sounded harsh, probably one of the reasons why Sebastian isn't here.

Taking out his phone, he texts:

_'Where are you?'_

Deciding to not wait for a reply, he goes to his house. Parking at the driveway, he steps out of the car and just stands there, admiring his house. According to Sebastian, he lives alone, except when he decides to bring over sweaty men over to play in his bed. Hunter frowns. That was not an image he needed in his head.

He walks slowly to the door and rings the bell. Nothing. He rings it again. Still nothing. _Where the fuck could he be?_ He leaves and goes back to Dalton. He searches the dorms, in case Sebastian was there. He wasn't. Then a thought occurred, so he drove to Scandals.

Hunter walks in, there is a lot of people, even though it was a school day. He pushes past the crowd of people to the counter where you order drinks. He settles on the chair in front of him and looks side to side, for if Sebastian was drinking.

"Fuck" he slips out._ Where are you, Sebastian?_ Searching through the waves of people, he only spots people kissing and grinding against each other. All dudes no less.

He gets up and bumps into a guy who was holding a drink and spilled over the both of them. Hunter hears a yelp coming from the other boy, _shit_, just what he needed.

"Sorry, man. I didn't see you there" Hunter apologizes.

"Ah! No, it's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either!" the guy says. He's almost the same height as Hunter but a little shorter, probably the same age too.

"Sorry, let me clean that up" Hunter leads him to the bathroom, he hears a quietly moan coming from behind the door. Thinking it was just a couple making out, he goes in. What he didn't expect was to see Sebastian in there, completely pressed up against the wall by another man, with both their pants down and Sebastian's legs wrapped around the other man. Completely absorbed in the act they are doing.

"What the fuck?" Hunter says out loud, and the boy behind him covers his eyes and backs away back out the door. He strides over, grabs the man's shoulder and pulls him away from Sebastian, earning a scream from him when his partner was ripped from him. Sebastian slides down the wall while the man in Hunter's grasp landed on the ground.

"What the fuck?" the guys says, but Hunter ignores him. Shifting to eye Sebastian, "Do you know this guy?" he says angrily, and left with no response again.

Attempting to cover himself with whatever clothes he still has on, he looks up at the intruder and his eyes widen.

"Hunter..." slips out of his lips. "What are you doing here?" continuing quietly.

Sebastian's lips are quivering unnoticeably, but Hunter sees. "You didn't answer my text".

"You were mad at me" Sebastian retorts.

"Put your pants on, we're leaving."

Sebastian doesn't say anything.

Hunter walks towards Sebastian, towering over him. "We're going", he says demandingly.

Sebastian looks up, then slowly pushes himself off the ground, grabbing his clothes underneath him and puts it on obeyingly and hesitantly. Pulling up the fly and buttoning, he looks sadly up at Hunter signaling that they could go.

Turning on his heels to face the the man on the ground he says, "Get out"

Fixing his own clothes, He flashes an angry look at Hunter before he leaves, opening the door and knocking the other boy out of the way. And he falls onto the ground.

Walking over to the boy outside, Hunter helps him up. "I'm sorry, I'll help you with the clothes another day". Nodding, Hunter gives him his number and rushes off.

"Who was that?" Sebastian questions.

"No one"

Walking over to him, Hunter grabs his arm and leads him out of the bar and into his car. He doesn't start it though, he just sits there. He takes a deep breath then faces Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

He doesn't turn around.

"Look," reaching and touching Sebastian's cheek, "I'm really sorry for what I said to you the other day, I was a bit harsh"

Sebastian slaps his hand away, "I don't care"

Grunting, Hunter starts the car. "Who's the other guy who might be the father?"

Sebastian immediately turns his head towards Hunter.

"What?" he questions.

Raising an eyebrow, Hunter also responds with a 'what?'

Sebastin panics internally, wondering what to say.

"He has nothing to do with you." said Sebastian cooly. "Don't worry about it"

"It does." Hunter says, his eyes on the road, "What if I'm not the father? And he is? Then I have to know who it is sooner or later. So I suggest you just tell me now. Who is this guy?"

He hears Sebastian sigh lightly.

"I'm sure you don't know him, but you know how the Warblers are always talkin about how they miss their old leader? The one whose voice 'sings like dream'?" Hunter has no idea what he's talking about but he nods anyway. "I... The first time I had laid my eyes on him, I instantly fell in love. It was like sparks flew, and I'm sure he felt the same. We would go for coffee at Lima and talk, just talk. It was later that I found out he had someone, a boyfriend. But that didn't stop my attraction towards him, so later on, we had sex. Of course his lover didn't know though, but he hates me. We continued having sex with each other, mostly because his lover is such a prude and wouldn't give out. I think he's just using me to get off though."

Hunter nods, listening carefully to Sebastian. _Love? Sebastian in love?_ "A heartening story, but all I wanted was a name and some of his characteristics, not a full history on how you two met." he starts when Sebastian turns to face Hunter.

Watching Sebastian's expression fall, he knows he was harsh again. But, seriously, Sebastian _loves_ this guy?

Hunter can't help but feel mad knowing that the lucky bastard Sebastian set his sights on already has a lover and might be toying with him.

And that he stole Sebastian's heart.

"Sorry, I've been having a bad week." Hunter says to Sebastian.

Sebastian lifts his face and smiles, "It's okay." After that, no one speaks, but Sebastian breaks the silence telling Hunter the guy's name. "His name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson. He's a really nice guy."

A tight feeling rises in Hunter's chest, "I'm a pretty nice guy too" he turns and smirks at Sebastian.

Sebastian teasingly returns the smirk, "Of course you are, Hunter". Hunter hears Sebastian start to say something, but was cut off by a ringing coming from Hunter's phone.

He contemplates on just leaving it and to let it go to voice mail, but what if it was an emergency? He usually just receives texts, not actual calls. Unless it's phone sex.

He pushes a hand into his bag looking for the phone, but can't find it. Taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds, he finds the phone, but it has already stopped ringing. Hunter flinches when he hears Sebastian scream his name loudly.

"What the hell, Se-" he looks forward and spots a truck heading towards them. Cursing, he quickly drops the phone back into his bag and clutches the steering wheel, he overhears another scream from Sebastian. Twisting his arms he makes a quick turn and trails off to th other lane.

The impact from the sudden turn hurdles Hunter's body and slams into the door beside him, at the same time he catches a loud bang coming from the passenger side. There are cars honking and people screaming from the outside. A loud screech is heard from tires of a car scraping the ground, and the car comes to a stop.

There are shouting from people outside, he could make out a groan coming from the other boy. Opening his eyes he didn't even know was closed, he twist his sore body towards Sebastian, trying to see whether the other boy was at least in better shape than himself.

Sebastian was hunched over, his fringes hanging over his forehead and closed eyes. Arms tightening over his stomach and leaning on the car door beside him. Hunter doesn't even know if he is still conscious.

"Fuck" Hunter curse loudly. He quickly reaches his arms towards Sebastian when he hears a whimper coming from the boy. "Sebastian, are you okay?" When he doesn't receive a response, he starts to panic.

Hunter gets out of the car and stumbles a little, then walks over to the passenger side and opens the door. Sebastian tightens his arms around his front, _fucking hell_ Hunter thinks.

"Sebastian, don't worry okay? I'll get you to a doctor." Hunter states reasuringly. Sebastian let's out another whimper, louder his time.

His heart is racing, practically pounding against the inside of his chest. "I'm going to lift you up, okay?" A barely noticeable nod comes from Sebastian, but Hunter notices the slight movement and he carefully and very gently lifts him out of the car.

Sebastian is much lighter than he thought, but that thought slowly disappears when he feels a slight trembling coming from Sebatian. "Shh, it's okay, Sebastian" he says sweetly, holding him firmly by the legs and his back.

"Hunter... it hurts..." Sebastian moans, "My stomach hurts..."

Looking closely, he sees Sebastian's forehead is breaking out into a light sweat. His delicate hands are cold when he brushed them. Giving him a reassuring kiss on the forehead, Hunter smiles. Sebastian doesn't notice though, all he can feel is the pain clouding in his stomach and side.

"Hunter..." whispers Sebastian.

When they get to the hospital, Hunter rushes to the reception desk and demands that his friend is hurt. Looking up at the injured boy she tells Hunter to sign papers. Finishing signing, but leaving some things out because he doesn't know what to write, they take Sebastian and Hunter is left to wait.

When he sees Sebastian walk out of the room by himself supporting his front, Hunter smiles. Glad that he's okay. Kind of.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was afraid you died on me"

"Well, I didn't"

"..., are you okay?" Hunter points at Sebastian, more specifically his stomach.

Sighing, Sebastian says " I'm fine, the doctor said the... baby is okay too. As long as I don't give myself any more damage to my middle, I should be fine." He smiles at Hunter then looks down. "But you wanna know the worse part?"

Worried now, Hunter stands straight up, out of the chair he was sitting on. "What happened?" Hunter hears a choked sound come from Sebastian, so he strides closer to him.

"There's a big, unattractive and unsexy mark, bruising my right side, including my shoulder."

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian" Hunter raises a hand to touch Sebastian's cheek, trying to sooth him, not wanting Sebastian to cry. He wraps his arms carefully around Sebastian's waist, not wanting to hurt him any more.

He feels Sebastian raise his head and he hears giggling. Raising his own head, wondering why Sebastian would be laughing, he gets slapped on the back of his head.

"I'm not crying, okay? It's called being dramatic." he manages to laugh out. "I knew you would get all serious."

Rubbing the back of his head, he smiles too. "That's not funny".

Sebastian stops laughing when he feels a pang in his stomach. "Ouch...". And Hunter's smile fades.

Holding Sebastian by the elbow, he says, "We should get you home. Right after I get my car." Hunter smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Sebastian gaped at him.

"Do you want me to carry you there?" he teases, earning another slap from Sebastian.

When they got back to the car they were surprised it didn't get hauled off somewhere, they also didnt get a ticket. Opening the door they notice Hunter's phone going off again.

"This time, why don't you get that first before driving on the road."

Hunter glares at him. He looks at the caller ID, but has no idea who it is, then he answers it, "Hello?"

"Um, uh, hello? Umm, this is the person from the bar, the one who spilt the drink." the boy in the other end stutters.

"Oh. Sorry, did you need something?"

"I wanted to say that you didn't need to help clean the clothes, I got it done already."

"I'm glad to hear that" Hunter smiles. Then looking beside him, he sees Sebastian playing with the hem if his shirt. Hunter points a finger up signaling to Sebastian that he should be finished soon. "But there should be something I could do for you? I was the one who spilled it anyway."

"Ah! No, no, no, it's totally fine. There's no need". Even without him in front of him, Hunter could see him waving his hands in front if him.

"I'll treat you to coffee." Sebastian pokes his arm them wraps them around Hunter's waist, face muffled into his lower back.

"You shouldn't be flirting with another man on the phone when I'm still here." Sebastian whispers, voice muffled by Hunter's shirt.

"Ah, then thank you so much!"

"I should be thanking you"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Hunter" He feels Sebastian move his head from side to side, face rubbing against his back. Sebastian's delicate fingers wrap around Hunter's wrist and tugs him to his mouth where he sucks gently, one by one. "What's yours?"

"My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

_I am so sorry this came out so late! I had stuff to do and didn't have much time to write it :D_

_This is also so rushed... is it? And short too. There are many mistakes, because I didn't edit it... T^T_

_Weeell, on to better things! Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites! Much love!_

_I wish it could have been longer, but I had no idea what to write._

_Also, this fic is not yet an established Huntbastian_ or_ Seblaine yet. You guys have to wait and find out._

_hohoho~_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I'm back again ~ with chapter 5 (ㆁᴗㆁ ).

When you get to Kurt and Hunter's conversation, it happens right after Hunter drops Sebastian off.

I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

"Who was that, Hunter?" Sebastian questions when Hunter pockets his phone.

"Just someone I spilled a drink on"

"Hmm?" Sebastian hums, asking Hunter how.

"Long story, I guess?"

"Hmm" nodding again, not understanding, but also uncaring.

Hunter drove back to their homes, he dropped Sebastian off with a 'see you later' and a small kiss on the forehead and drives away. Sebastian stood where he was until Hunter drives off into the distance where he can't see him anymore.

He walks into his house, big and empty with very little decorating the halls. Roaming the halls until he reaches his room, he strips off the shirt he was wearing and changes into a soft, plain T-shirt, then he changes into a pair of black sweatpants. With nothing better to do and plenty of time left before he goes to sleep, _plenty_, he goes to the living room and switches on the television and grabs a book.

As he was about to read the first sentence in the book, his phone rings. Scrambling to find it, he looks at the id and quickly scans over the text he'd just received. Blaine.

B - Are you doing anything right now?

S - No, why?

B - Kurt bailed on me with a friend. Feeling a bit lonely.

S - Hang out with me, I'm not doing anything right now :D

B - Then I'll be right there.

Sebastian smiles to himself, smiling because he's able to spend more time with Blaine. He tosses the book to the side and cleans the room a little, even though there was nothing to clean. He doesn't bother changing into something more... pleasant, he feels comfy and protected in the clothes he's already wearing.

Sebastian jolts to get the door when he hears the bell chime, checking his hair and face in the mirror before opening the door. He is greeted with flowers once the door opens, and a very handsome Blaine behind it. Sebastian smiles, "Good afternoon, love".

"Hey, Bas" Blaine smiles back, moving the flowers away to look at Sebastian. He hands him the flowers and Sebastian takes hold of it, leading Blaine into the living room and setting he flowers onto a table.

"There's not much to do here, we can watch a movie if that's okay?" Sebastian asks, watching Blaine settle on the couch.

"Definitely" Blaine turns his head and smiles at Sebastian. "Do you have any horror movies?"

Sebastian smiles now, "You hate horror films"

"Well, you're here with me, I can get through it"

Sebastian searches in his drawer for a movie, picking the one with the scariest cover, he takes it out and puts the disc into the DVD player. He grabs a cotton blanket for the both of them and flips off the lights. Settling on the couch besides Blaine, he tosses the blanket on top of them, so they wouldn't get cold, and also because it's romantic, cheesy, but romantic. Sebastian moves closer and lifts his legs off the floor, holding them close to his body, head resting on Blaines shoulder.

The opening of the movie begins and he hears a sharp gulp coming from Blaine. Sebastian lifts his hand and looks for Blaine's under the cover, once found, he entertained their finger together, Sebastian's on top of Blaine's, and they rest on his thigh. "We can watch something else you know?". Blaine squeezes his thigh, telling Sebastian that it's fine.

Throughout the movie, their bodies seem to have gotten unimaginably closer to each other, pressed up against one anothers heated body, hands still twined together. When the least gory parts of the movie arrive, Sebastian starts talking.

"Blaine?" speaking quietly. Blaine nods, so Sebastian continues. "Do... do you like me?"

Blaine turns his head to face Sebastian, "Of course, if not so, I wouldn't be here right now"

"No, I mean_ like_ like me. Blaine, I'm asking if you love me." He feels Blaine shift, turning his body to face his own.

"Sebastian, I do love you. Why are you asking this suddenly?"

"Then, do you love Kurt?" Sebastian knows this is a bit cruel, since Kurt was Blaine's first, but he needed to know this, needed Blaine to know about him. He hears Blaine sigh.

"Sebastian... you know I can't answer that. Bas, I love you, is that not enough?" Sebastian widens his eyes them closes them slowly, looking away from Blaine. Avoiding his gaze.

"Of course" He lays his head on Blaine's shoulder, "It's more than enough" he mutters, and continues watching the movie, knowing that Blaine is still looking at him. When Blaine turns around again, Sebastian relaxes with a little sigh, barely audible. They sat there for the rest of the movie, listening to the little gasps coming from Blaine. The warmth he's giving off, connecting them together, and the same warmth that slowly puts Sebastian to sleep. Body going rigid over Blaine'swith the small rise and fall of his chest and light breaths touching Blaine's neck.

He's awaken suddenly when a sudden jump jolts Sebastian awake, spine going erect glancing around the room for what has woken him from his dream. Feeling something tense brush against him, he turns his head and sees Blaine, cuddled beside him. "Ah, I fell asleep" he says quietly, just enough for Blaine to hear.

"Sorry, I woke you up didn't I?" Sebastian nods, making Blaine laugh. "The movies almost over, if your still tired you can continue sleeping"

He contemplates whether to actually do that or not, then says, "And let you have nightmares alone? I don't think so, Blainey"

"Aw, well aren't you sweet." Blaine stills and pauses, "I love you"

Sebastian's heart pulses harder inside his chest, "Stop saying that, you're telling me too many times" playfully slapping Blaine's arm. But inside he can't help but feel a slight sharp twinge going off inside him somewhere. Looking down he quietly says, "I also love you".

The movie credits are being displayed on the screen by now, so Sebastian gets up from his comfy spot on couch to go take the disk out. His stomach rumbles, and he realizes he hadn't eaten anything for a while.

"Hungry?" Blaine asks from back on the couch.

"Just a bit-" And just then, Blaine's phone rings. God, what's with all these calls interrupting everything.

"Sorry, I'll just take this really quick" Blaine walks to another part of the house and answers the call. Sebastian strains to hear what their saying but only is able to hear mumbles of words.

He goes up to his room to get changed into something decent for eating outside. Reaching his room he closes the gently and leans on it, head falling back and hitting the door lightly along with a long, breathy sigh. He lifts his delicate hand and caresses his stomach, rubbing in light circles gently. Then it trails to his side where the bruise was, turning to a light purple-y color. Pushing himself off the door, he strides to his closet and searches for clothes. He settles for a grey hoodies and dark jeans, and he slips off his sweatpants and slips on the jeans, wearing the hood over his shirt.

Lying on the bed, he brings his hand back to his stomach, slipping under the layers. He's going to have to go back to the doctors and get tested to see who the father of the child is. His hand trails higher to find a hard nub, and he pinches it with a breathy moan. He still hasn't gotten off that time in Scandals when Hunter barged into the room and ripped the guy away. He twists it harshly and tugs a few time, a string of moans hummed out, and he brings his other hand to the front of his crotch over the material of his jeans. He shouldn't be doing this, especially since Blaine is right there in his house. He teases himself and palms lightly over his growing hard on.

"Sebastian? Are you in there?"

"Ah" Sebastian quickly gets up from the plush bed and opens the door. Luckily, his hoodie was long enough to hide the tiny tent in his clothes. "Sorry. I'm ready now". He walks past Blaine with a tint of pink blushing his cheeks, Blaine following behind him. "I wanna go to MacDonalds."

"Alright"

On the way to there, Sebastian asks who called him and Blaine said it was Kurt. Of course it was Kurt. "Do you need to go?"

"No no, he said he was already at home, and that there was no need to wait for him to go to my house"

When they got there, Sebastian order a _lot_ of stuff. He stuffed himself while watching Blaine eat gentlemanly, unlike himself. Once they were full they went back to Sebastian's house, the ride was quiet and frankly kind of boring. Sebastian was still pent up. He could feel his shirt rut against his chest, making his nipples perk up. And the vibrations from the far isn't helping him cool off.

Still driving, Blaine feels a warm breeze by ear, glancing to the side, he sees Sebastian blowing his ear. "Blaine... I want you so badly" Sebastian whispers seductively, already palming himself through his pants. With his other hand, he palms Blaine, and he notices that he visibly shudders at the sweet contact. Blaine speeds up the car a little, since the road was pretty much empty, except for the few cars going the opposite direction.

Sebastian gets out of the car first, then Blaine. He grabs Blaine by the arms and pulls him flush against his body, bringing Blaine's hands to his hips. They bring their lips together and it's a mess of teeth and saliva. Their tongues in each others mouth, battling for dominance and saliva dribbling down their chins. Reaching the door, he fumbles to open it, he persist until he's sure it won't open. He disconnects from the kiss to look for the keyhole and finally it opens.

"Shouldn't we slow down?" Blaine breathes heavily before Sebastian's mouth finds his again. They roughly kick their shoes off and Sebastian detaches again. A simple 'no' voiced out.

Sebastian haphazardly pushes Blaine's jacket off his shoulder and grabs the side of his head, tugging his hair. Blaine reciprocates. The hall is covered with their shed clothes spread everywhere. Palming each other until they reach his room. They fall on the cool bed, disheveling the sheets, and Sebastian reaches into the bedside drawer for the lube. Once found, he squirts a generous amount onto his palm and some on his chest, wincing at the cold liquid sliding down his chest. He roughly shoves a finger into his hole, wiggled it around, and adds another digit.

"Put it in me, Blaine. Now!" he shouts when he feels contented with the stretch. Blaine lines up to his entrance, and with one thrust, he pushes in. Leaving Sebastian breathless with a lasting note of 'Ahhh' leaving his lips.

"Mm" Sebastian rolls to his side, arms hung over a warm body. He feels an ache on his lower back and winces. Opening his eyes he sees Blaine, sleeping happily. Looking to the side, he notices Blaine's phone vibrating, he reaches for it to see who it is. When he opens it the time says it's already noon.

5 unread messages.

He opens the texts, knowing Blaine wouldn't mind too much.

All from Kurt, except one from someone he doesn't know.

9:30 Kurt  
_Where are you, Blaine? Class has started._

10:23 Kurt  
_Why aren't you picking up?_

11:46 Kurt  
_I'm worried, call me._

12:34 Kurt  
_You're still not here_.

Sebastian feels Blaine stir beside him, and he uses his unoccupied hand to stroke Blaine's head, fingers tangling into his curls. Shutting off the phone and placing it back where he found it, he scooches back fully under the soft covers and whispers quietly into Blaine's ear. He couldn't care less about school, but Blaine probably would.

'Blainey, class has started and you're not awake yet' Blaine shifts a little. 'Wakey wakey' whispering again, poking Blaine's cheek with his index finger. 'Don't make me do this...'

He straddles Blaine's hip, hands on his chest and he grinds down hard, then he lowers his arms so he's lying on top of Blaine; waiting for his reaction. Blaine jolts awake, hands grappling the sheets which causes Sebastian to chuckle. "You're awake now, sleepy head. Also, you're late for school" he stares at Blaine's sleep-filled face, looking like he doesn't understand what he just said, "It's noon now"

Sebastian rolls over, back by Blaine's side.

"What?!" Blaine shouts, suddenly out if his trance.

"Kurt texted you too"

"Oh shoot. Sebastian, I'm using your bathroom." he hurriedly leaves the bed and rushes into the bathroom, bringing gathering the bits of clothes from the ground. Sebastian also gets of the bed and goes into the hallway, gathering the rest of Blaine's clothes.

After Blaine leaves, Sebastian gets ready as well.

Off to the doctor.

Just as Hunter walks into the Lima Bean he sees a boy calling his name and waving his arms back and forth with a grin on his face. He walks to the occupied table where he meets Kurt.

"Hey, nice to see you again. And so soon too" Hunter smiles warmly at the boy.

"Sorry... I'm not bothering you, am I?

"No, of course not" he sits. "You just surprised me when you called so soon after we met.

"Oh! I am bothering you."

"No, no. I said it's fine" He points to the counter, "I'll go get drinks; what do want?"

"Um, a latte is fine"

"Got it"

When he gets back with the drinks, Kurt immediately starts ptalking about his life. How his lover isn't giving out and satisfying his needs. How school is such a pain; how he is looked down upon and unable to get solos in their schools Glee club.

"You're in a Glee club?" asks Hunter.

Kurt pauses in his talking, "Yeah, I love singing; performing in front of people willing to listen and watch me. I'm in McKinley's New Directions".

"No way? You were our competition!" Hunter says, sounding surprised.

"What? You perform too? Which one? Do I know them?" he says, looking incredulously at Hunter.

"Oh, I'm sure you know us. We're the Dalton Warblers".

"Oh my god, you're in the group with Sebastian?!" Kurt exclaims. "You're not spying on us are you?"

"_You_ invited me out here"

"But _you_ said you would treat me"

"Because _you_ told me you fixed your clothes"

"... Okay then" he smiles. "So, does Sebastian still act like a selfish prick?"

"Are you seriously asking this?". Kurt flushes. "When is he acting like one?" Hunter laughs. "But, he's still a great person, despite his outward horrible personality".

Kur raises an eyebrow at the last part. "Really, a great person huh?", then Kurt grabs his latte and stands up.

He smiles, "I have to go, my parents are expecting me for dinner". Hunter nods.

"Okay, see ya"

"Um... Can we, maybe meet again one day?"

Hunter nods again, "Sure"

After Sebastian's visit to the doctor, he had told him that he needed to do a blood test and a scan. But he needed the 'father' to be here to also take the test. And with that, he starts formulating how to approach Blaine with this information, considering that Kurt would probably glued to Blaine if he tried to get them alone together. Through phone maybe?

He decides to call Hunter first, after his class ends.


	6. Chapter 6

Long wait, but I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Standing by the stairway inside McKinley, hidden by the walls of the building, wearing normal clothes and leaving his blazer at home to blend in with the students in the hall, not wanting attention on him. Sebastian waits hesitantly but patiently for Blaine.

Receiving a few odd stares from the other students, wondering why he wasn't moving, just staying where he was and blocking the way for other rushing students who need to get through and pass him.

He spots Blaine walking through the halls with Kurt right under the stairs, probably taking him to class Sebastian guesses. Bracing himself, he rushes forward towards Blaine, grabbing his arm and striding back to the nearest wall. A surprised yelp comes from Blaine from being yanked so hard and so suddenly, having no time to speak before Sebastian slaps a hand over Blaine's mouth.

"Hey, Blaine." he whispers with a carefree smile on his face. "I kinda need you to come with me," he says softly, lowering his hands from the other boy. Trying his best to act like nothing's wrong. Despite the sweat prickling his hands and the warmth he feels beneath his clothes.

"What are doing here?" Blaine asks, frowning.

"Aw. Not happy to see me?" he says with a pretend pout, hiding his insecurity well. "I need to talk to you, Blaine."

"Right now? I kind of have a class starting soon. Can this wait 'til after classes are over?" Blaine points over his shoulder to his room.

Shaking his head he says, "I took all this effort to get here; yes, I'm talking to you now. And, well... I need to talk to you alone, and I don't need Kurt with you. He'll kill me with his death glare."

Blaine sighs, "Alright. This has better be important, Sebastian, else I'll be the one killing you for making me flunk class."

He smiles sadly, "You'll be killing me, alright." he whispers to himself, a hint of sarcasm clouding his voice. Grabbing onto Blaine's arm tightly, he lead them through the hallways and towards the doors exit.

"My car is right there." Sebastian says, letting go of Blaine's arm when they leave the school and are off school grounds.

There was a long moment of silence when they both got in, in the back seat. They sat, no words exchanged to another. Blaine was first to break the silence after noticing Sebastian with his hands curled into fists and staring at the leather seat in front of him. "Um... We're not having sex right now, right?" asking seriously. Wondering why Sebastian would have practically demanded him to sit in the back seat when he reached for the handle for the passenger side.

"What? Of course not. Why would you think that?" Sebastian questions, asking, but hopefully not receiving an answer in return, acknowledging what would have brought Blaine to ask this.

Taking a deep breath and uncurling his hands, he directs his sights on Blaine. "If you had a choice right now, who would you choose?" He knows this isn't the time to be asking this, but knowing whoever Blaine chooses would make this easier to say, "Me or Kurt."

"Did you take me out of class to ask me this? I told you, I can't choose."

Looking into Sebastian's eyes, he notices it has gotten a bit glassy and his body visibly flinching at the words Blaine let out. Eyes pleading Blaine to choose him, him, and not the boy he is currently with. Those glazed-over green eyes begging him not pick the other boy.

"Bas, why are you making me choose?". He continues softly looking into those unique green eyes, but Sebastian pulls his gaze away and directs it at the trees outside, leaving Blaine to stare at the back of the others head.

Sebastian let out a long shaky breath before speaking, unable to hide the fact that something may be wrong. "Blaine, listen okay?", closing his eyes briefly before twisting his body to face the other boy. "Don't hate me please," he begs quietly, just above a whisper. Sebastian grabs the set of hands layed in front of him softly and pulls them to his leg over his thigh.

Swallowing, he feels his cold hands perspiring on Blaine's warm ones. This is it, the moment is finally here.

"I'm... p-pregnant, Blaine. And there's a high possibility that it's yours," By now, his gaze is lingering on the hands that are being held by his, unable to stop the stutter from forming in the sentence. "I'm telling you this because I need you to come with me to get it tested; I want to know who the baby belongs to." He tries to swallow the lump that has formed in his throat and to quell the ache in his heart, he squeezes the others hands.

"Um... What?" Sebastian hears Blaine say in response.

Sebastian widens his eyes,_ Does he dislike me now?_ Afraid now that Blaine might leave the vehicle now after hearing this. He doesn't want this ending like how it did with Hunter; raising his voice when Sebastian is so vulnerable like this. His hands slightly trembles from fear, he doesn't want Blaine to leave him, to walk away from him, especially when he feels so weak and vulnerable from his one-sided crush.

Sebastian's body is warm with sweaty palms, hoping that Blaine wouldn't be disgusted with him, hoping he wouldn't call him a whore. Letting go of Blaine's hands, he curls one hand around his wrist and digs his fingers into his arm, breaking skin with nails but not so harsh to where blood would flow.

"Ah," Sebastian says, unable to hold in his discomfort, "You probably want to ask me something, huh?" he continues, eyes still not traveling to Blaine's.

"Oh God," Blaine starts, unbelieving what Sebastian has said true. "Mine? Sebastian, you're a male; how is it possible that you're..." he stops, "Able to do that?" Blaine pauses. "Is this a joke?"

He knew this would happen, of course it would happen. Blaine wouldn't want this at all. He has a lover who treats him well, one who cuddles at night with love, one who doesn't go out every night to get wasted and laid. He doesn't have an explanation as to why he is able to conceive. The doctor hasn't told him, nor has he wanted to ask. The only only thing he knows is that he isn't the only one; that he is one of those 'special' kinds of people, the abnormal ones.

"Do you want this to be a joke?"

Blaine didn't quite expect this. He was expecting a simple 'yes' or a 'no'. It wasn't his intention to make it sound like it was a bad thing or that he had wanted it to be a joke. Judging by the expression Sebastian made when he asked that was heartbreaking, the face of someone on the verge of tears but holding it in.

Sebastian had probably saw the dumbfounded look on Blaine, because he quickly agrees with himself on the question he asked himself. "Of course it was a joke," Sebastian answers "I was just kidding," he continues with an ache in his chest, shaking the tears away so Blaine wouldn't notice, hating to feel so weak.

Sebastian also doesn't feel so well, but he decides to ignore the mental pain pooling in the body. "That-" Blaine starts but doesn't finish.

There is nothing else to tell. He has told all he had needed to. It's no trouble taking care of a child, sort of. There's always a daycare. The idea of an abortion has been thought about, but Sebastian refuses to have needles and other tools inside his body. "Don't worry, Blaine. I was kidding," he says halfheartedly along with a lazy smile._ Why is it so hot in here?_ he brings his hand to the collar of his shirt to wave off the heat overwhelming his body. "You should get to class. I don't want to be killed for being the reason someone flunked their class.

He reaches for the handle in the car and pulls, opening the door. "I gotta get going to class too, else my parents would be the one murdering me for failing school." Desperate for some air and to get the car cooler, he yanks the door wide. Once he steps foot on the ground he feels the uncomfortable heat pooling again in his stomach, and the familiar pain of burning in his throat. "Oh God...!" he gasps before slapping his hands around his mouth and twisting his body so his whole body was out of the car. He quickly straightens but the feeling got the better of him and his knees buckle to the hard cement of the parking lot ground.

"Sebastian!" Blaine shouts, slamming the door on his side open and runs to Sebastian on the other aide of the car.

Sebastian is retching on the ground, chest heaving, rising and falling sharply. The burning in his throat rising, the acid making him hurt to breath. His fingers squeezing the hard cement, he's bound to chip some nails._ Why does this happen to me...?_ He gasps for breath, but when the cool air hits the inside of his throat he feels dry and thirsty and responds with a coughs. Another burning sensation races up his his body and he throws up again, his back arching. He notices Blaine standing by the car a few feet beside him, looking horrified. He continues heaving, a hand clutched against his chest.

He is about to lose himself to the pain, when he feels a soothing hand softly rubbing his back in circular motions and a figure crouching beside him. "Blaine," Sebastian whimpers quietly, turning his head towards Blaine. "I don't like this." Blaine grabs his hand and twines it with his own against the ground.

"Shh... It's okay Sebastian, it's okay." Blaine says softly, giving a kiss on his forehead drenched with sweat. "I'll take you home. Well, to my house." He wraps his arm around Sebastian's waist to get him back on his feet when Sebastian doesn't throw anything else up. "I'm driving, give me your keys."

Sebastian looks up at Blaine and opens his mouth slightly. "You can't, you have class to attend."

"Idiot! You're sick, I can't just leave you alone. I'm going to take care of you. Now, give me your keys."

The ride was awkward, for Sebastian. Not knowing what Blaine thinks of him is killing him, what would he think now that Sebastian just did something so disgusting in front of him. He lifts his hand to rub his temples, feeling tears well in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Blaine," he glances toward said boy "I've caused you lots of trouble."

"It's no trouble, it's wasn't your fault, Sebastian." Blaine retorts. His own hand coming up to lay against Sebastian's shoulder, patting him lightly and reassuringly. Gaining a smile from Sebastian.

When they get to Blaine's house, he gets a hold of Sebastian's hand and leads him to his room. He tells Sebastian to get on the bed and rest, pulling sheets over top of him. When contented with the great tucking job he did with the sheets, he goes into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He really should've gotten Sebastian to rinse his mouth first, the bit of bile and acid could really affect his voice if not careful. Walking back to room, he notices Sebastian up and sitting on the bed.

"Sebastian, I told you to rest." he smiles. Sighing, he says, "Well now that you're not asleep, I poured you some water. Drink." he gives him the glass then sits on the edge of the bed, watching Sebastian take deep sips of the water and the movement of his throat when swallowing. "Are you feeling better now"

Sebastian nods in response, thanking Blaine for the water, and possibly more. "Um... Blaine," he starts, not knowing how to say this, "About the conversation we had in the car... Could you forget that it happened?" He probably think he's lying again, trying to gain his attention.

"No." Blaine says straightforwardly. "I believe you, Sebastian. And I would gladly come with you to get it tested." he smiles, genuinely, it seems to Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian is at lost for words, deeming this to be a dream and completely fake, part of his imagination. "You're lying." Sebastian says, looking down, playing with the rim of the sheets.

"Sebastian, I do believe you. I would love to be with you; you're kind, even though you act tough, I know you're kind, gentle even. But, I need some time with Kurt, to sort things out." Blaine watches Sebastian intently, still playing with the sheets. Watching every move Sebastian makes with his long fingers, watching those fingers twist the sheets between them. "I really do think I love you, Sebastian. Although we mostly do intimate things with each other when we meet, those are some of the best times, like that time watching that movie I can't recall the name of," he chuckles.

Sebastian's head is directed at Blaine now, watching with eyes filled with desire, and a trembling upturned smile. "You_ think_ you love me?" Sebastian teases. "Then what about Kurt, do you also love him?"

He sees Blaine hesitate, "I do, but not as much now. He was the first guy I have ever dated for so long, the one I've showed all my weaknesses to. He was my first. I don't want to hurt him, but yes, I still do have feelings for him, but I'll hopefully have you now." He watches Sebastian's expression, waiting for him to say something.

Sebastian stops fiddling with the sheets, "God, okay, Blaine. I understand, but I'm scared. What if you start liking him again, and dump me? There's nothing good about me, I almost blinded you. Blaine, I can't live with that,"

"Don't worry, if that happens, then I guess you just have to keep me locked up," Blaine smiles, "I like you, Bas. I like the touch of your fingers, the heat of your lips, the strength of your arms. I like the way it feels inside you," he sees a light shade of pink dusting Sebastian's cheeks, "The way you moan my name," the shade spreading to his neck, "The way you scream when I give you the best orgasms."

"Please, Blaine stop," Sebastian grabs his collar and brings him closer to him, Sebastian moves closer himself, bringing their faces an inch away from each other, faces almost touching. He can feel Blaine's warm breath on his mouth. "You are turning me so _on_ right now," he shudders with hooded eyes, looking at Blaine's mouth. He slithers his tongue out of his mouth, sensually licking his lower lip, darting across to lick at Blaine's, flicking his tongue to his upper lip then lower.

Blaine opens his mouth slightly, granting entrance for Sebastian's tongue when he probes his lips open. Blaine goes ahead and presses his lips directly over Sebastian's, quickly lapping at his upper lip and rolling it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. While Sebastian worries his lower lip, biting down hard and tasting blood. Their tongues twine together, sucking onto them, gaining moans from both boys on the bed. Sebastian leans back, towards the headboard, hands still attached to the others collar, bringing him back with him until his head and back hits the board.

Blaine twists his body so he's fully on the bed, knees settling beside Sebastian's thighs, straddling him, leaning forward to get more of Sebastian's unique flavor but with a bitter taste from last activities. Sebastian's hands press onto Blaine's chest, roaming around his hard muscles, trailing to his arms, then lower to his crotch where it rests. Before Sebastian could do anything though, Blaine pulls away.

Sebastian reaches out to pull him back but Blaine catches his wrist. "Sebastian, you're pregnant, don't strain yourself." Blaine tells him. Sebastian shoots him an irritated look, but Blaine doesn't notice. "Rest." he says, rolling off Sebastian and onto the bed beside him. Sebastian scoots down to rest his head on the pillow, inhaling Blaine's scent, with a sweet smell if hair gel mixed in. Blaine's head is next to his so he reaches over to slide his hands in to Blaine's hair. Loving the way it feels, Sebastian frowns at the overuse of hair products though, he would much rather it natural.

He gets lost in sliding through his curls, the gel giving way to Sebastian's fingers. His curls coming into view. He doesn't notice when Blaine brings his hand down to his stomach where he rubs gentle circles, through the sheets and clothes Sebastian has on. He notices only when Blaine starts speaking, losing concentration on releasing his hair from the confines of the gel.

"So, there really is a child growing in here?" Sebastian nods. "Is that also why you did what you did back there? Um, throwing up I mean..." he nods again, sliding his fingers out after all his curls are in view, even the nape area, giving Blaine more of a 'thoroughly disheveled' look.

Blaine lifts the sheets away from Sebastian's upper body along with pushing up the shirt he was wearing. "When did _you_ start wearing undershirts?" Blaine smiles, letting his dimples show.

"Since today," Sebastian responds.

Blaine gives a snort before also pushing the undershirt out of the way. He admires the chiseled abs that Sebastian has built over the year, touching them carefully; afraid to accidentally press too hard and hurt the child growing inside. Tracing over the moles on his body, using his finger and drawing invisible lines like connect-the-dots on his body.

Sebastian giggles, "Blaine, that tickles," his body shaking a little from the laugh bubbling through him.

"You know, it's hard to imagine that you have someone growing in here with a body like this. It's still so perfect." Blaine says as he continues to admire Sebastian's stomach. "You're so thin," he continues while sliding a finger down his side, where he stops at his lower hips where his pants start.

"You're not going to tell Kurt, right?" Sebastian asks sullenly.

"No, Kurt would get jealous, he's been trying to lose weight n'all, drinking non-fat mocha," Blaine laughs. Sebastian glares at him with a 'you know what I mean' look. "I was kidding! I won't tell him, don't worry. If you don't want me to, I won't."

Sebastian smiles, "Thank you, Blaine,"

The other boy just looks at him in question, "What are you saying 'thank you' for?" he says while he pulls Sebastian's clothes back down, pulling the sheets over the both of them this time. "You make it sound like I had no choice,"

"You're really nice, Blaine. I feel like this is a dream, that I'm going to wake up any minute and I'll be lying in my bed alone. That you'd be with Kurt right now."

"Oh, quit worrying, you're gonna go bald one day, you know." giving a light slap on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian laughs softly, bringing his hands back to Blaine's hair, tugging gently. Then drawing closer to him, heartbeats quickening in their chest. The moment seems to last forever, then lips touch and eyes close. Hands sliding to cheeks and necks, soft sucking sounds leave the room and into the hallway of the empty house.

- (ㆁᴗㆁ ) -

"Why is Blaine not answering his phone?" Kurt demands, walking through the halls to his next class. "He disappeared before I even thanked him for bringing me to class," he continues, Mercedes and Rachel beside him.

"Wait, he beings you to class?" Rachel asks with a hint of exasperated surprise in her voice, halting Kurt in the halls midway. "Finn doesn't do that to me."

"I'm worried about Blaine right now, Rachel. What if something bad happened to him?"

"Don't worry Kurt, this is Ohio. Nothing bad ever happens here... As long as coach Sylvester has nothing to do with it.

Kurt releases a deep breath, "I hope so,"

- (ㆁᴗㆁ ) -

"You're not as handsome as I pictured you to be, not as tall either. Realistically, Sebastian, I'm a bit disappointed at you taste in men now." says Hunter, body uncomfortably close to Blaine's, inspecting him.

Blaine looks exasperated, which makes Sebastian laugh. Not many people say to anothers face, well, Sebastian had once, but that was an exception.

"Excuse me," Blaine starts, hazel eyes searching Sebastian's own, "But who is this incredibly rude person?" his glare goes back to looking up at Hunter who is now smirking.

Sebastian grabs onto Hunter's elbow, pulling him away from Blaine. "Blaine, this 'incredibly rude person' is Hunter Clarington. The leader of the Warblers," he introduces. "Hunter, this is Blaine Anderson, the one I told you about," he continues.

"Right, but why is he _here_?" Blaine looks questioningly at Sebastian. "This guy better not be the other man you were talking about that has a possibility of being the father to the baby," he points accusingly at Hunter, who in turn continues to smirk. "Wipe that look off your face."

Sebastian gives a gentle squeeze of Blaine's arm, nodding his head forward once, approving that what he had said was correct. He feels an arm snaking around his waist, pulling him away from Blaine. A snort sounds from a beside him.

"He can't possibly do it for you, this midget? I bet he can't even reach to kiss you during sex," Hunter sounds from beside him, hugging Sebastian closer. Sebastian can see Blaine's face blush with red, his eyes mentally burning holes through Hunter. Hunter smirks, "Or is he a bottom?" he says, pulling Sebastian flush against his side, hip to hip.

Sebastian feels like he can literally feel the heat from the tension between the two boys. He tries to pull away, but Hunter has a strong grip on his waist. He meets Blaine's eyes from the opposite direction, apologizing for the way Hunter was acting. Hoping that Blaine wouldn't leave, that he decided he wasn't worth all this effort and leave. He pinches Hunter's side, earning a little jump from him but otherwise, he didn't react.

"I don't bottom, as I know, Sebastian loves it when I shove it up his ass" Blaine smirks victoriously. This time Sebastian blushes, moaning from Blaine talking dirty. This side of Blaine is rarely seen, Sebastian has witnessed this a couple of times in bed, when they're especially horny, he talks dirty.

"Blaine!" Sebastian interrupts when he notices Hunter's mouth open, about to make a comeback. Hunter, unsatisfied, moves his hands from Sebastian's waist, snaking down lower until it comes to rest on a firm cheek. Sebastian moans quietly when he feels the pressure of Hunter squeezing harshly, fondling his backside and pressing on to a sensitive area. Sebastian moans again when he feels his dick twitch.

_Oh my God_, Sebastian thinks, he's getting turned on from another man when Blaine is right there in front of him. "Can we please just get this done?" he says, controlling his breath from shuddering. The look Blaine gave him was laughable, he just saw another guy squeeze his ass his front of him. Hunter releases him from his grip and Sebastian pulls away, walking into the building in a huff.

"I don't like you." Blaine says to Hunter when Sebastian is out of view.

"The fucking same goes for me." Hunter says back, following Sebastian into the building.

After receiving the needles and having their blood drawn out, it was Sebastian's turn. God knows how they got the test from Sebastian, but when they left, Sebastian's eyes were red-rimmed. He chose to walk out alone because Hunter and Blaine were causing trouble, pushing an pulling each other arguing who gets to be the one to comfort him.

Hunter said he had somewhere to be so he left. Probably with another fucking girl. That makes his heart pang a little, but he's glad that Blaine is here beside him. "I'm a little scared for the results," he strokes Blaine's arm when they are settled on Sebastian's couch. Fingers stroking gently on the others arm, shoulder to the tips of his fingers.

"Who do you want to be the father?" Blaine asks, curiosity clouding his voice, leaning closer towards Sebastian for an answer. "And why is that guy the other one? He's so rude," picturing Hunter, calling him short and nit enough to fulfill peoples needs. "Ugh."

Sebastian nods, agreeing with him, but says, "He's a good guy, he's always been there for me when no one else was there. He was the first to know about the baby." he looks at Blaine, "He also knows that I love you. Blaine, I would love if you were the father, but I can't lose Hunter."

- (ㆁᴗㆁ ) -

It was only a few days later that the doctor had sent out the test. Sebastian found it in the mailbox, he grabs it with trembling fingers. Should he call them, he wonders. Fingers clutching tightly onto the envelope, he quickly calls Hunter.

Hunter came quickly after he heard that Sebastian had finally received the envelope. He walks into Sebastian's living room, finding Sebastian sitting on the couch with a thin blue sheet onto of him. He walks to him.

"I got the letter," Sebastian says quietly, a hitch in his voice.

"Were you crying?" Hunter asks, noticing that Sebastian's body is trembling while holding the envelope up for Hunter to see. Sebastian shakes his head.

"I'm just a little scared of the results,"

Hunter nods, looking around the room for the other short guy, Blaine. "Where is the other guy?" he says when he sees no sign of anybody else here.

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow, when I feel at least a bit more confident and look less ugly. Actually, we're going to open this tomorrow," Sebastian looks up at Hunter, signaling him to sit. "I'm really nervous,"

He sits next to Sebastian on couch, pulling Sebastian's head towards his shoulder. "You really want that guy to be the one, don't you?" he feels the other nod on his shoulder, Hunter sighs. He actually would have loved to be the one Sebastian wants. Though his parents wouldn't have been glad that he screwed without a condom, and that the one he fucked was a _man_. But screw them. They've done nothing to help him.

Sebastian is too delicate, most people don't understand that. They just assume that he's not because of the way he acts. They don't know that he keeps everything to himself and that he doesn't want anyone to know his weaknesses. That was him once. He just kind of fucked Sebastian because he was such a pain-in-the-ass arrogant child, and that he also tried to seduce Hunter even though he wasn't interested _at all_.

Hunter doesn't admit that he doesn't like Blaine. That would be saying that he's jealous. Hunter does _not_ do jealousy. He doesn't acknowledge that Blaine is enough for Sebastian.

- (ㆁᴗㆁ ) -

When the New Directions finished practice, Kurt grabbed his nag and left quickly, saying a bye to other members and Blaine.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Kurt?" Blaine ask, interrupting him from leaving.

Kurt pauses at the doorway, turning around to look at Blaine from across the room. "I'm going to meet someone today," he smiles, "I'll hang out with you later."

Blaine stands there collecting his own things with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not cheating, right?" Mercedes asks. Blaine shrugs, honestly not knowing.

Kurt pulls out his phone and dials someone's number. He waits for them to pick up after 4 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hunter, it's Kurt. Can we hang out again? I'll treat this time," he smiles, excited to meet him again. Lately, he's been thinking about Hunter a lot. He's been wanting to see him again soon, talk about things.

"Oh, sure. I guess, where?"

"At Lima Bean again,"

"'Kay, I'll meet you there... in 10?"

"Okay." Kurt says turning off his phone. He pockets it with a big grin on his, making his way over to Lima.

Walking inside he orders a non-fat mocha. Don't wanna gain weight, now. He strides over to an empty table in the middle of the room and sits in it, drinking his mocha, too hot in his mouth. Early again, Hunter isn't even here yet. He continues sipping, looking down at the table, then a cup is place on the other side of the table with a hand around it. He looks up at the owner and is greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Hunter greets, sitting on the chair across from Kurt's. "Why did you call me here?"

Kurt smiles back at him. "I just thought we could hang out again, it's been a while." he says as he leans back in his seat, playing with the cardboard cup in front of him. "And I said _I_ was going to treat _you_ this time,"

"You looked like you were deep in thought; didn't want to disturb you," Hunter leans back too, taking a long sip of his own cup. "So, how was your week?"

Kurt sighs before talking, "Boring. Tiring. We've been practicing for our next performance, in which I'm not going to be singing lead again," he says the last part quickly. "And Blaine keeps staring at his phone these last few days, I feel ignored. He better not be cheating on be." ending with a sigh.

"What?"

Kurt repeats what he said, "He better not be-"

"Not that, you said Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson?" Hunter says as he cuts Kurt off mid-sentence.

Kurt nods. "You know him? I wouldn't be surprised. He is quite famous in the choir business,"

"Sort of," Hunter chuckles, inwardly shaking his head. "He's short, he can't be that famous."

"Blaine is great! Didn't you hear him sing at the competition? The best lover anyone can have,"

"Can't be that good. Considering that he might be having Sebastian's ba- fuck," Hunter silences himself. "Sorry, I gotta go," he says quickly, standing up and leaving his drink on the table.

"Wait!" Kurt stands up too, quickly grabbing Hunter's arm before he could leave. "What were saying? Blaine's having Sebastian's _what_?" he whispers loudly, not to gain unnecessary attention. Kurt sees that Hunter regrets what he just said, he had obviously accidentally let that spill. "Spit. It. Out."

Hunter looks undecided, whether to push Kurt off and bolt or to just tell him. It's not a secret, well, at least Sebastian didn't say so, did he? But of course he can't tell him, even though he knows. Fuck. "Shit, Kurt, don't tell anyone." He yanks his arm away from Kurt's grip. Pleading him, more like demanding him to not speak a word of what he just said.

"Blaine is having Sebastian's _baby_?" Kurt screeches, hoping he had heard wrong. "Is _that_ it?" Hunter doesn't say anything, just stands there. "When the heck did that happen?"

"I'm sorry, look, just don't interfere okay?" Hunter brings a hand to his temple, rubbing gently at the headache that's forming in his head, with closed eyes."

"'Don't interfere'? Are you serious? _Sebastian_, is the one freaking interfering!" Kurt shouts.

"You're causing attention," looking from side to side to see whether they're causing attention or not.

"Fuck, I'm gonna go." Kurt days as he walks away, passing Hunter.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asks, at the same time receiving a text from Sebastian. Telling him to come to Dalton's practice room. Fucking hell-

"You don't need to know." Kurt doesn't look back at Hunter, he storms out of the building, muttering under his breath, a lethal 'Sebastian'.

Shit.

Hunter also leaves quickly, heading to his parked car to drive back to Dalton. This is _not_ good. On his way to his car he notice Kurt walking. Which means he doesn't have a car; which also means he's probably going to confront Sebastian, by foot. Quickly opening his door, fumbling with his keys to the hole, he gets in and starts his car.

- (ㆁᴗㆁ ) -

"Sebastian, he's coming soon, stop..." Blaine pants unevenly, trying to push Sebastian's lips away from his own. Sebastian refuses to let go, kissing Blaine is like a dream. He continues lapping at the others lips, nibbling with his teeth, making his lips swollen and red.

Sebastian stops after a while. "Sorry," he blushes. "Got to much into it,"

Blaine laughs, settling onto couch next to Sebastian. "I hope I'm the one," turning to Sebastian, cupping the hand holding the envelope. Sebastian looks down and nods. "We could be a family."

Sebastian raises his head, staring at Blaine, whose face has broken into a smile. A family...

The door bangs open, Hunter walks in.

"Hunter! You're here now. We're going to open the letter now that all three of is are here." Sebastian smiles.

"Not the time. I think _his_ little boyfriend is coming. He's angry." Hunter says, pointing at Blaine.

"What? How do you know about Kurt? I've never told you," Sebastian asks, a little surprised.

Blaine speaks this time, his face contorted worriedly. "Why is coming?"

Hunter looks at Blaine's direction, unwilling to acknowledge his presence. "I may have let slip that you cheated on him,"

Sebastian stands abruptly, walking towards Hunter. "Fuck, Hunter, I.."

Blaine follows, wrapping his arm around Sebastian, stroking his back. "Sebastian, don't get too worked up. I'll talk to him."

Just then the door slams open again. This time Kurt walking through them. Anger clouding his whole face, fist clenched tightly at his sides. Even the way he walks show tension and anger, towards Sebastian.

"How could you?!" Kurt screams, stopping in front of Sebastian. Blaine's arm around Sebastian had retracted back to himself when Kurt saw come in. Just then the other Warblers came in, the yelling and the banging of doors, had roused their attention and they came quickly to check. The Warblers were in the middle of practice, they took a break because Blaine had visited. Now they are back and confused.

"What's going in here?" David shouts, feeling the tension in room. Noticing that Kurt is also here now, angry.

"Nothing. Me and Kurt were just leaving," Blaine says quickly, taking Kurt's arm and pulling him away. They don't get very far though, Kurt pulls away, still facing Sebastian, "You are a dirty slut, Sebastian. Rot. In. Hell."

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts.

Hunter has migrated closer now, next to Sebastian. The members in the room are now still crowded by the entry way, still accessing what's going on. David's question going unanswered.

"Now, now, you shouldn't talk like that to me, hermaphrodite. You've just gotten boring-" Sebastian says, smirking, trying to make a comeback, but his mind is still foggy. What's happening? Did Kurt find out about the cheating? The pregnancy? Or both...? He gets interrupted by a hard push at his chest. Stumbling back a little but not falling.

"You guys cut this out, _now_!" Hunter demands. He looks to Kurt and Blaine, "Leave." he directs. As much as Blaine doesn't want to listen to him, he's right.

"Kurt," he starts, walking to Kurt, "We're going."

Sebastian quickly pushes Kurt back. Lunging forwards to Kurt and pushing him. Kurt steps a foot back before Sebastian was able to start the blow, so he doesn't move by much.

"Sebastian!" the Warblers cried. A few of the members running between the feud to attempt to stop them.

Sebastian's stomach hurts again.

Kurt walks around them but Blaine catches his arm. "Let go, Blaine!" he turns around to face the other boy. "I can't believe it, how could you do this? You told me that nothing was going on between you and that... that thing!" Blaine gazes at him. He can see tears overflowing in his eyes, just about to spill. His eyes are red. Then a tear slips. It slides down his face, to his chin, then it falls. The droplet hits the floor silently and Kurt goes to Sebastian.

Sebastian clenches his fist. It's nice to know how much Kurt hates him, so much that he can't even say his name. His own hands are sweating and the pressure in his middle aches. He meets Kurt halfway. The whispers and murmurs coming from the Warblers are distracting, all muttering about Sebastian. He hears 'He's always like this' and 'Getting in between Kurt and Blaine again'. Lots more, but they probably keep in the horrible comments so no one would hear them.

"What do want from me?" Sebastian sighs, honestly having no time for this. He notices in the corner of his something fluttering. He turns to see that the envelope is falling to the ground gracefully; when had he let that go?

"I want you to stay away from Blaine." Kurt hisses. "Why can't you just understand that?"

"I can't be helped that he likes me more than you," Sebastian knows that isn't true. Blaine loves Kurt. He is probably confused, parental instincts.

He doesn't even see it coming, it just happened too fast. Before he even realized, his cheek is stinging and his eyes are wide. Kurt slapped him, hard. Did he always have such strength? "Can you leave now?" Sebastian asks. "You can take Blaine with you if you want him so much, just please, leave." he's mentally begging. Hoping no one realizes he's actually begging. His stomach is aching badly.

"Who would have ever thought that you would be begging? Get on your knees maybe, I might leave, raking Blaine with me and _never_ meeting you again." Kurt smirks. By now, the tears and dried, and the streak staining his cheek and faint. "What would Blaine ever want with you?" _Why isn't he going?_ Sebastian mentally thinks. Anger taking over. Kurt continues to talk._ Please leave_, he begs. His hands curling tighter.

The next thing he does is landing a punch on Kurt's cheek. Sebastian is panting hard, chest rising an falling softly. Kurt is sprawled on the floor rubbing his cheek, anger glazing his eyes. He gets up and runs towards Sebastian, tackling him, pushing him against the table behind them. He looks briefly again to the envelope. He feels the other's elbow make contact with his stomach, stabbing harshly. He yelps when he feels the sharp edges if the table dig into his back from the compact.

Kurt had rammed into Sebastian, hurdling him, slamming into the table. Sebastian seems breathless. The ache in him feels like it's dispersing, but a new pain was overwhelming in him. He hears people shouting, sounding concerned._ What happened?_ His eyes are open, but everything seems blurry and fuzzy, there are people surrounding him. The elbow in his stomach is gone.

His name is being shouted, but Sebastian can't make out whose voice it is. His eyes close briefly then he opens them again, still not seeing anything. Sebastian tries to say something, but nothing comes out. His hands gripping the ground tightly; When had he gotten on the ground?

The pain is so overwhelming, things are swimming his vision.

_What happened to the envelope?_

* * *

* I apologize for the many mistakes I made in the last chapter. I was re-reading it and I found lots, ahhhhh~

* Rest in Peace to Cory Monteith. Glee will never be the same anymore. . .

* This chapter was really long... whew :D

* Spoil: Sebastian's baby will. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy~! (Contains Huntbastian smut and Klaine fluffiness)

* * *

The light streaming from the window and the uncovered curtain was what had woke him. He found himself on a bed with plush sheets that covered his chest and below, but his toes were peeking out feeling the cool rush of air. He wants to get up, move around, because his whole body feels sore and stiff. He brings an arm over his face to protect himself from the light. His eyes open slightly, adjusting to the brightness, and he stares up into the ceiling.

_Where the fuck am I?_ Sebastian wonders, mentally sighing to himself.

"Are you feeling well?" a nurse says. Apparently she had heard shuffling from the bed and turned around, finding Sebastian awake. She had been arranging the flowers on the table beside him, giving them water and lifting them gently as to not break the stems and ruffle the delicate skin if the petals.

It takes a few moments to register what she had said. When he does, he shakes his head slowly, lowering the arm from his face and back onto the bed, onto his stomach. He winces when he feels an ache to the spot where his hand rest. The nurse notices the sudden movement and is by his side in a flash, helping him adjust.

"The doctor will be here immediately," she calmly says, reassuring him. Sebastian nods and she smiles lightly. They waited patiently for the doctor to get here and to pass time the nurse started talking to him. "Your friends came by earlier and left these flowers," she says as she points the bouquet set in glass on the table. "They were quite worried about you." she smiles, but Sebastian can't bring himself to care. He nods, thinking, trying to make out what had happened that had gotten him here.

He was with Blaine; he remembers this distinctly well. They talked, they touched, they laughed, then Hunter interrupted them. Hunter had come and Kurt came after.

Sebastian shifts in the bed a little, eyes drifting close, but not falling asleep. He remembers having a fight with Kurt, he pushed him against the desk in the Warblers practice room, and the envelope... _What happened to the envelope?_ It started falling to the ground, swaying from side to side then landed. _What had happened after?_ He fell against the table... that's all he can remember. His fingers grip the sheets on top of him tightly, twisting the soft fabrics between his fingers.

_Is the baby alright?_ he wants to ask. Wanting so badly to ask, but not willing to sound weak and insecure. His eyes open again, quicker this time. Both his hands go his stomach, feeling it, trying to find out whether it's okay or not. A hand on his shoulder takes him out of his wonder.

"Are you feeling okay, Mr. Smythe?" The doctor asks, just a little smile gracing his face. Sebastian nods, then the doctor reciprocates. "We've had a few scans done, and they've showed us problems" he starts, face looking gravely serious. "Light bruises have been inflicted on your back from the impact, but rest assure, they are healing." Sebastian's face has also become serious, listening closely to what the doctor is saying. "The serious problem is what's inside you,"

Sebastian closes his eyes. _This is it_, he thinks. For a while, Sebastian doesn't hear anything, just his own thoughts and the shifting of sheets underneath him. He doesn't notice when he started moving around, but he just wants to know what's happened. Sebastian squeezes his eyes tight, refusing to listen to the person talking, but he knows he has to. His skin has perspiration dotting his forehead and the body underneath the now overheating covers.

"We're really sorry," Sebastian's hands has balled into fists, gripping the sheets harshly, crumpling the plush fabric in his hold. "Your baby is gone."

Those four words.

He should be happy, he didn't really want 'it' in the first place. He should be overjoyed 'it' is gone. 'It' was supposed to make a family for him. Blaine was even willing to chose him over Kurt to make a family with him.

Kurt did this. Maybe this was God telling him that bad people shouldn't take things from people. In this case, he took Blaine.

Sebastian unclenches his hands, releasing his fingers from the crumpled sheets. His eyes are open and glazing over slightly. Should he cry? Laugh? Hit something... or someone?

Sebastian continues to lie there, a tear sliding down one cheek and falling over hitting the bed. Another droplet follows, and another, and another. He tries to smile to indicate that he's alright, but the smile turns into a sad frown. Sebastian rolls over to his side to hide the tears streaking his face, pulling the sheets over his head in attempt to further hide it. Bringing his legs up to his chest and folding his arms around them, protectively. He hears the clatter of a chair and the turning of a doorknob. Then there are footsteps and the door clicks closed.

A hand lays on Sebastian's shoulder, soothing him, rubbing in a circular motion. Sebastian continues to cry silently under the covers. He feels the sheets being lifted off of him and he pulls them back, holding tightly onto it, refusing to show anyone his face. Part of his head is peaking out and the hand strokes him gently.

"Sebastian, it's me, don't worry," he says softly, trying to coax Sebastian to uncover himself. Sebastian immediately recognizes the voice and quickly shows himself. His eyes red-rimmed and cheeks wet with tears.

"Hunter..." Sebastian whispers quietly, a soft hiccup sounding through the room. He sits up, burying his face into Hunter's jacket, his hands gripping tightly onto him.

Hunter sits onto the side of the bed, his arm wrapping protectively around the other's back as he listens to the soft sobs wracking his body. He can feel the warm, salty tears through his clothes. He holds Sebastian tighter and closer to his body.

"Hunter, the baby... it's-" Sebastian starts, looking up at Hunter with tear-glazed eyes.

"I know," Hunter shushes, "I know."

He squeezes Sebastian's shoulder tightly, his own eyes falling shut, an anguished look on his face. Hunter knows he could have prevented this. He could have gotten rid of the others and protected Sebastian and his child. But he did nothing, just stood there watching everything unfold. To be truthful, he honestly had no idea what to do. He's seen a lot of fights and also _been_ in fights, but he ginseng doesn't quite understand what happened. Because he was the one that caused it.

A loud sob escapes Sebastian's throat and he tries to cover it by squeezing Hunter tighter and burying his face further into Hunter's warmth. He feels both of the other's arm wrap around him, embracing him securely so they're flushed against each other.

Sebastian wants to ask why Blaine isn't here. If Blaine abandoned him because he also found out that the baby is gone. That Blaine only agreed to stay with him because of obligation and now he doesn't need him anymore. The thought only makes the tears flow faster and harder.

When the tears starts to slow, Hunter and Sebastian are both lying on their sides on the bed. Sebastian's head buried in Hunter's chest and arms wrapped around each other. The only sounds heard are the soft hiccups from Sebastian and the occasional chirps of the birds outside. They lay on top of the sheets.

When the doctor comes back in, Hunter readies himself, soothing his rumpled clothes and mussed hair.

He explains everything else that Hunter and Sebastian should know and how he should go about. Saying that his body will expel the baby on it's own and that surgery was unnecessary, which calms Sebastian. The doctor also states that Sebastian could leave tomorrow. They wanted to make sure, just in case, that Sebastian was okay and that there wouldn't be any effects left on him.

During that day and the next, Sebastian waits patiently for Blaine, wondering if he was going to visit. Apparently, there were two sets of flowers on the table, one from Hunter, and the other Blaine. So maybe the other did care about him, at least a little. He contemplated on whether to call him, but his fears got the best of him and decided not to. Sebastian tries not to think about the baby, because he would always tear up and he curses himself for being so weak.

Hunter is picking him up today. He can finally get out of this goddamn hospital and eat normal food. The nurses bring him his clothes and quickly walks out to give Sebastian privacy. There's a knock and the door, assuming that it's Hunter and he's partially clothed, he says "Come in".

The knob turns and he hears footsteps. Sebastian is turned to face the wall, pulling up his pants and reaching for his shirt. "I'm almost ready, Hunter," Sebastian says, quickly shrugging on his shirt, the collar messing his hair.

"It's not Hunter."

Sebastian's eyes widen and he turns around sharply, facing the other. "Blaine..." he says softly, surprised. "Why are you here?" he wants to sound mad, angry, but now that Blaine's here, he just can't. He takes a few steps closer to Blaine, his heart aching inside his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian." Blaine whispers, walking the rest of the way to Sebastian and taking a hold of his hands. "I wasn't here when you awoke. I was scared. I didn't what you would have thought of me after what happened." He pauses, formulating words inside his head. "This was my fault. You must hate me now," Blaine stares at Sebastian, looking for a reaction.

Sebastian's eyes are glazed, watery. Lips trembling while he listens carefully to Blaine's words. His hands are slippery with sweat but none of them notices.

"I heard that... it's gone; I'm so sorry," Blaine releases the other's hands to reach into his bag, pulling out a beige-ish colored envelope. He watches as Sebastian's expression change into surprise as the envelope is taken out. "When the other guy was carrying you out, _Hunter_, the Warblers had all followed and Kurt was in shock from what happened. I had to stay behind and take care of Kurt, then I found this," Blaine points, "on the ground." handing it to Sebastian. "Open it." he smiles.

Taking it into his hand, he holds it. He looks briefly over at Blaine before nodding his head. Sebastian slowly fingers the opening, lifting the lifting it and accidentally tearing a bit of it. Reaching inside, he looks over at Blaine with a faint smile on his face. He reaches inside and feels the edge of the paper, his fingertips gliding over the sharp edge before sliding it out of the shield and unfolding it.

He closed his eyes and exhales quietly. Shifting open the folded paper and he opens his eyes and begin to read the first sentence. Then the second, and so forth. "Blaine..." he looks up from the paper and smiles at Blaine through watery eyes. The envelope and the paper flutters to the floor and he wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulder, chin tucked by his neck. A tear rolls down, his feelings are mixed.

Their child is gone now, so what's the point of knowing who the father is?

"Is it...?" Blaine asks slowly, unsure of Sebastian's reaction. He feels the other nod against him, a drop of wetness against his shoulder. "That's great, Sebastian!" he smiles, a hint of laughter in his voice, his own arms wrap securely onto Sebastian's back.

"But, do you still want to he with me?" Sebastian questions silently, wiping the few tears that are drying on his cheeks.

"That should be my question." Blaine answers back. Feeling like he has no right to Sebastian after what had happened.

"I do, of course I do," he squeezes his eyes close again, answering quickly. "What about Kurt?"

"...Kurt isn't willing to let me go. He feels really bad about what he did, but he wouldn't break up with me."

"Then _you_ break up with _him_," This is no surprise, of course Kurt wouldn't let Blaine get close to him.

"Sebastian, I can't do that to him. I want this to be consensual." Blaine says, his fingers tightening on Sebastian's shirt. "Is it alright if we don't see each other for a while; I just... need time to discuss things with Kurt." His eyes are questioning, and the words are forced out.

Blaine is too much of a gentleman. Sebastian sighs, releasing Blaine. "Of course," his arms drop back down to his sides, clenching. "Can I... just kiss you one more time?"

Blaine nods, twining his fingers around Sebastian's own, their faces closing into each other. Blaine closes his eyes, feeling their lips touch briefly, then he feels the other deepening it, their lips touching, pressing against each other.

Sebastian trails his tongue out after seconds of fluffy lip touching, wanting to taste Blaine. Wanting to lick all over him. His tongue probes the other pair of lips and they open languidly, in no rush. Blaine's tongue also comes out, twining them together and sucking each in to one another's mouth. Soft sucking sounds echoing throughout the room, and and a 'pop' echoes when they separate and pull back together.

Kurt is the last thing on their minds now, being pushed to the very back of their heads. They kiss unhurriedly, time and sound forgotten. The sound of the door opening unheard, the footsteps doubtless to their ears.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Hunter shouts, quickly shortening the distance between them and forcefully yanking Blaine away from Sebastian. He twists his body to face Blaine, "What do you think you're doing?" anger clouding his face, voice demanding and lethal.

Of course, anyone would be surprised when the person you 'like' is kissing, damn near making out, in front of you.

He doesn't wait for Blaine to reply to him. Hunter quickly grabs Sebastian's arm and pulls him in closer to him. "You have no fucking right to be with him after what you've done," he says again, his eyes narrowing towards Blaine.

Blaine arches an eyebrow, his eyes darting towards the hand holding Sebastian, not wanting him to touch him. "The last time I checked, you were the one who caused it. You were the one who told Kurt." He feels a bit bad for always bringing Kurt into this conversation. It isn't Kurt's fault either, he just didn't want what belonged to him taken from him. He waits for Hunter's reply, inwardly smirking when the other doesn't say anything.

Sebastian can feel the tension in the room, the stiffness of Hunter's hand around him arm. He want to slap the other's hand away from him, wanting to go back to Blaine, wrapped in his warmth. But he doesn't want to break away from Hunter, he was, and always would be the one there for him. He should probably stop this from happening, stop them in case they start ripping each others throats out. "Stop it. It wasn't any of your faults. It was mine." Sebastian sighs, gently pulling his arm away from Hunter. "Please, Hunter, it's not their fault."

It was his. He knew he shouldn't want Blaine. If he hadn't started all this, all this wouldn't have happened. No one would've gotten pregnant, everyone would've been happy.

The next thing that happened was a blur. He lying on top of the hospital bed, his wrists pinned on both sides of his head with A hard body hovering just above him.

"Let go of him!" Sebastian hears Blaine shout. Then right after a pair of warm lips attach to his own. He moans into the kiss, his mouth parts and a tongue slides inside, licking the upper mouth inside his mouth. He moans again.

He can feel Hunter being pulled from him, and pushes back. His eyes open and he sees Blaine tugging Hunter's shoulder, trying to get him off.

"What are you doing?!" Blaine shouts again, viscously pulling on Hunter's shoulder. A loud slap vibrates around the room causing Sebastian to crane his neck to see what happened.

He looks past Hunter's twisted body and sees Blaine holding his cheek in one palm, his eyes filled with anger. Sebastian pushes Hunter off him, which was easier than he thought. Blaine moves towards them, lifting an arm, ready to strike back. He misses Hunter, but instead he struck Sebastian.

Another loud slap vibrates through the room. It's a miracle that none of the nurses or doctors gave heard them yet. This time, Sebastian holds his cheek, the stinging hurts, but he could handle it. The looks of shock on Blaine's face was adorable, when he looks at Hunter it just looks... plain sexy.

"Fuck, Sebastian, I'm so sorry," Blaine quickly says, forgetting the ache in his own cheek and rushes to Sebastian's, quickly examining the blooming red mark on his cheek. "I'm so sorry," Blaine says again as he trails his fingertips gently over the other boy's. "Does it hurt?"

Sebastian shakes his head, removing his own hand away from him, flopping back onto his thigh. He directs his gaze to Hunter now, the surprise in his eyes still evident. "Can we go? I'm really hungry." he tells Hunter, slowly getting off of him. Sebastian raises from the bed, away from Blaine and Hunter and towards the door. "I'll see you again, Blaine," he smiles as he turns to leave, Hunter following close behind.

Before Hunter leaves though, he briefly glares at Blaine then slams the door shut loudly. Leaving Blaine on the bed, alone.

123

"Are you okay, Bas?" Hunter asks, staring at the fading mark on the other's cheek.

Sebastian sighs, "I'm fine, I just really want something to eat. He slides a hand down stomach, caressing the flat expanse of skin. The skin that lost it's little bump.

Hunter notices, and wraps an arm around his waist, his thumb rubbing little circles on his hip, over his clothes. Sebastian doesn't stop, he continues to rub his stomach, until Hunter pulls him to the car and opens the door for him. "Thank you, Hunt."

They went to the drive-thru at some fast food restaurant, and ordered food. Going back to Hunter's place when they made sure that his parents weren't home. They ate silently watching the television. Sebastian picks at his food while watching Hunter take big bites of his burger.

"You said you were hungry, yet, you're not eating," Hunter ask. He has been watching Sebastian for a while now and all he's seen him do is play with his food. "Are you not feeling well...?" Placing down his food on the wrapper, he turns to Sebastian whose shaking his head. "Then, is it because of that other guy? Hunter sighs, watching Sebastian go rigid for half a second before shaking his head. _Liar_.

"I saw the envelope on the ground, it was opened. Who did the baby belong to?"

Sebastian also lays his food down, bowing his head. "Blaine..." he whispers quietly.

Hunter doesn't catch it, Sebastian sees this and he faces Hunter and says it louder, with more confidence. "We could have been a family, Hunter." he starts, louder than before, "Someone actually loved me," he says looking downwards, feeling a shy now. His shoulders slumped and he leans into the back of the couch, his head pressed against the headrest. Sebastian feels his eyes prickling with tears again._ I'm such a fucking idiot._

He slowly closes his eyes, long damp lashes fluttering delicately against his cheeks, the couch supporting his weight. A warm pair of lips gently brushes his own, but he doesn't open his eyes, he continues to lay there with Hunter pressing onto him. He begins to lean towards those lips, his own moving against them, marveling at the softness. He follows when they separate, "You taste like ketchup," he says quietly, and the their lips touch again.

Hunter is pressed against Sebastian, watching the other kiss back with flushed cheek and moisture clouding his eyes. The kisses are soft and gentle, no teeth, no tongue. The heel of his palm presses against the couch to keep himself up and the other hand slowly wraps around Sebastian's neck, pulling him close.

The kisses continue and ends when Sebastian pulls back a little, breathing in little breaths, so Hunter presses his lips against the other's neck. He sucks, leaving a faint purple mark without the other noticing. Sebastian's hand comes up and twines in Hunter's hair, pulling him closer and occasionally pushing him away.

Hunter pulls back when he feels a drop of warm liquid hit his face and slides down. He looks up at a closed-eye Sebastian and notices a tear trailing down his cheek. Sexy.

"Fuck, Sebastian. Why don't you fucking understand?" he starts angrily, watching as the other slowly opens his eyes, questioning eyes searching the others.

"Fuck," he says angrily, staring down at Sebastian. The hand on his head slowly slides down. "What's so good about that midget? He can't possibly satisfy you." he hisses out.

Sebastian looks confused, wondering how Blaine had come up in this conversation when they started kissing. "Blaine is a good guy, he's nice and he likes me for who I am. He satisfies me completely." he says. "Why are you bringing him up, it's not your problem?"

Hunter grits his teeth, "It _is_ my problem. "You are so _oblivious_. Can't you see that _I love you too?_" he spits out angrily. He watches as Sebastian's eyes widen. His round green eyes stare at him in shock and surprise.

Sebastian is honestly quite shocked. He doesn't know if he should believe him or not, but Hunter would never say something like this unless he means it. "Oh, Hunt, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice..." he starts, at a loss as to what to say. Sebastian knows how it feels to love someone and to know that their feelings may not be returned. "But, I love Blaine," He brings a hand to Hunter's cheek and and slides down. "Hunter, I love you too, but as a friend. A really close friend. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't been by my side,"

His thumb rubs slowly against Hunter's cheek, a little under his eye. He stares closely into Hunter's hazel eyes, his lashes flutter against his finger. "I will always love you, but I don't want to lead you on." Hunter's hand slide to twine between Sebastian's fingers, pulling them down to his lap.

"I know," Hunter says.

Sebastian brings his other hand to Hunter's lips, gently touching and probing. Hunter's mouth slightly opens and Sebastian slides his thumb into his mouth, thrusting the digit slowly inside and out. "Mm, Hunt, I want to feel you." He slips another finger into Hunter's mouth and feels him begin to suckle them into his mouth, coating the digits with his saliva. Sebastian brings his hand, still connected to Hunter, to his crotch, unzipping his zipper and button. "I want to feel you inside me."

Hunter releases his hand and he slips his finger under the waistband of his brief and slide the fabric down, revealing a bit of hair. He silently drags it down more until he hears Hunter groan. And then his fingers leave and goes to Hunter's pants. He repeats what he did to himself to Hunter and his pulls out the other's cock.

Hunter hisses at the cool air briefly going over his manhood, and grains when Sebastian licks the head. "Hunt, you taste fucking delicious." Sebastian softly licks at the head again and takes the top into his mouth, just past his lips. He sucks gently at the head, enjoying the noises that Hunter makes. He lets go and strokes his cock, hardening it even more before slipping off his own pants and underwear and kicking them off to the floor. Hunter does the same.

Sebastian places two fingers over Hunter's lips, telling him to suck. He does, and Sebastian trails those digits over his chest, tweaking a nipple until hard, and past his trembling manhood to his hole. Sebastian slowly pushes one inside, breaching the tight ring of muscle and slides in 'till his knuckle. He starts a slow thrusting motion, undulating on his finger and he quickly adds another finger. He continues until he's sure he's loose and he directs his attention back onto Hunter. Pulling out his fingers, he attaches his mouth back onto his straining cock.

"Just lay there, Hunter. I'm going to ride you."

He straddles Hunter's waist, rolling his hips against his hard stomach.

"I don't think we should be doing this, Sebastian. Your stomach- you need to be careful," Hunter says quickly, unsure about this. He wants this, of course, but Sebastian's health comes first.

"I'm fine, don't worry, Hunt. I'll stop when it hurts," and he scoots back until his backside comes into contact with Hunter's leaking cock. Sebastian lifts his hips, hand directing it to his hole, and he slowly sinks onto it. The head pushing inside slowly, inch by inch until he gets the whole length inside, and hisses from the stretch. "Oh God, Hunter, you feel so freaking big inside me," he moans out, hips rolling up and down, his hand going to his own length and strokes. He's already accustomed to the size, so he thrusts sown hard onto Hunter, bouncing on top of Hunter.

"I'm going to come soon," he continues to tug at his length, precome sliding down and obscene noises fill the room.

Hunter rolls against him, listening to the soft whimpers and moans that leaves Sebastian. His hands grip Sebastian's hip and pulls him up and back down, needing more friction. "Fuck, me too."

Several minutes later, Sebastian comes. His orgasm ripping through him and he moans loudly. Oversensitivity is setting in, but he continues to roll his hips to get Hunter to come. He slams his body one last time onto Hunter's and he comes inside of him, rocking the last few shudders of pleasure from him. Sebastian slumps onto Hunter's chest, breathing raggedly against his neck. His fingers tracing over the other's stiff nipples, and then to his sides.

"That was amazing," Hunter pants, his hands going to the other's backside and giving it a hard squeeze. Sebastian rubs his face on Hunter's chest and his body squirms away from those hands.

"Hey, I'm sensitive. Don't touch me yet." Sebastian's muffled voice sounds, slowly sitting up and wincing when he still feels Hunter inside of him. He moves to straddle his thighs and his cock slips out, come dribbling out of his hole.

Sebastian stands up, planning on taking a shower. He slips into the bathroom, leaving the other to lie there panting.

Hunter hears the shower go on and rustling of clothes. He gets up and strides to bathroom also, opening the door quietly without Sebastian noticing and he slips into the shower with him. Hunter looks down between Sebastian's legs and sees his come leaking out slowly, the water washing it away. He watches as Sebastian faces the water, spraying onto his face, watching as Sebastian's back flexes when he moves, and he looks back between his legs again.

Soundlessly, he walks closer to the other and cups his backside, his middle finger stroking over Sebastian's puckered and swollen entrance, before sliding it inside. Inside feels warm and slippery with come and he slowly slides out, feeling more dribble out and onto the shower floor.

Sebastian jumps, surprised to feel a hand on him again, and shocked at himself not noticing that someone had slipped in. "Hunter, what are you doing?" he twist his body around to face Hunter and the action causes the finger to slip out.

"I'm cleaning you, your insides are full of my come."

Sebastian blushes, pumping the soap and he lathers over his body, scrubbing his arms and over his entrance. He feels over the swollen hole, tracing over and sliding a finger inside again, letting everything come out and he moans at the feeling.

"Are you getting off from washing yourself?" Hunter teases, lathering soap onto his own body.

"Shut up," Sebastian says back.

123

"How is Sebastian?" Kurt asks, sitting a few feet away from Blaine, on the ground.

"He's fine," Blaine replies, not looking at the other boy while talking. "But the child inside him isn't." He knows Kurt feels bad. _Really_ bad. After the incident, Kurt had started crying, the tars just welled up in his eyes and began to flow down after he noticed what he had just done. "It's gone."

Kurt knows, he knows it's gone. Else Blaine wouldn't be acting like this, not acknowledging his presence. But it technically _was_ Sebastian's fault to begin with, he shouldn't have went near Blaine. But, he really does feel bad.

He feels the tears prickling in his eyes again, threatening to spill over. He watches Blaine's back, his _back_, Blaine refuses to turn around and look him in the eyes now. "I'm really sorry, Blaine..." Kurt chokes out, feeling his throat constricting and the tears slide down his face. The warm droplet falling over and spilling onto his hand, clenching onto his pants, and crunching the smooth cloth.

Blaine doesn't turn around, he should though, he should be comforting his _boyfriend_, but he can't stop thinking about Sebastian. What Hunter did. Blaine knows now, that Hunter also has feelings for Sebastian, which makes them rivals, enemies.

Blaine doesn't realize that Kurt has been calling his name, until he hears a broken sob rip him out of his thoughts. He turns his head sharply to face where the noise came from, and sees Kurt digging his face into his arms, holding back sobs and tears. Even now, with Kurt crying, he still can't get Sebastian out of his head. He stands up and crouches beside the crying boy, "Look, don't cry okay? It's not your fault. Sebastian doesn't blame you either." he coo's softly, patting his back and shushing him quietly.

He wraps a reassuring arm around Kurt, holding him, but not bringing him close. Kurt shifts in his grasp so his forehead is touching Blaine's chest, and he takes a deep breath through the tears.

"You're going to leave me for him, aren't you?" Kurt says sadly, head bowed against Blaine. He notices that Blaine doesn't pull him against his body, so he shuffles until his body touches the other's.

Blaine pauses, staring at the top of Kurt's head, then he nods. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Are you happy with him?"

"I am."

Kurt sighs, lifting his head to look at Blaine. "Then, I guess if you're happy... he mustn't be a bad guy." his eyes glint with unshed tears filled with knowledge that Blaine will not be by his side anymore. "But, you'll still be with me at school and stuff, right?" he questions, confirming this to be sure that he would still get to see and talk to Blaine, and not to lose him forever.

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine smiles, "I won't leave you guys, whether you want me to or not, I won't leave." he says as he buries his face into Kurt's hair, inhaling his smell. The familiar smell of Kurt; he's going to miss this a lot.

"Then, can I have one last kiss?" Kurt says quietly, hesitantly, like Blaine would say 'no'. Silence fills the room and his eyes are still glazed with a sheen of tears, he blinks, then warm lips touch his and the tears spill. They slide gracefully down his dusted pink cheeks, and cling to his chin while their lips continue to touch. It was a soft kiss, only warm lips moving against each other. Their eyes drift close and they lose track of time. When they separate, Kurt also sees tears in Blaine's eyes and giggles.

"Don't cry, Blaine. You're going to make me cry." he wipes the tears on the Blaine's cheek with a thumb.

Blaine smiles, a little smirk. "You're already crying, your cheeks are soaked."

"Well, I'm going to cry harder," Kurt teases, another little laugh leaving his lips. Bringing a hand to the back of Blaine's neck, he brings their faces close to each other, so their noses touch. "I'm going to miss not being able to do this anymore,"

"Me too." And they slowly pull each other close again and lips connect.

The tick-tock of the clock sounds through the quiet room as the two lay on the floor and kiss.

* * *

I can't remember for the life of me if I've written Huntbastian smut, but I was also too lazy to actually check, so, here you go Huntbastian fans! Tell me whatyou think ;)


End file.
